Fionna the Vampire Queen
by Random Weirdo O.o
Summary: "I love you." "I love you more." "No you don't." "Yes I do." She leaned up and kissed him. "Forever?" "Forever." Fionna and Marshall have been best friend for 5 years. So when Fionna wants to find a someone special will Marshall help or tell her how he feels? We Fionna feel the same? Find out.
1. Trick or Treat?

Fionna the Vampire Queen

~By Random Weirdo O.o

Trick or _Treat_?

~~I own nothing~~

"Fionna!" Marshall Lee the vampire king. "Let's go! You're gonna be late for Halloween.

"Baby, aren't you to old for this?" Cat asked as Fionna came down the stairs in her Little Red Riding Hood costume.

"How can I be too old for candy?!" Fionna practically yelled.

"Be at the Halloween party in the candy kingdom by 9!" Cat yelled as she walked up to the roof to wait for Monochromicorn to take her to the party.

"Come on, Tasty." Marshall Lee whispered as he grabbed Fionna around the waist and flew off.

"I can't believe she still thinks I go trick or treating, I'm 18 for crying out loud!" Fionna laughed as the came over the hill and into the Strawberry fields.

Marsh Lee flew lower to the ground and Fionna reached down and grabbed a strawberry before Marshall flew back high into the sky.

Marshall Lee took the strawberry and sucked the red out of it then handed it to Fionna. Fionna ate it and laughed as she looked back down at all the ground full of people from Aaa dressed in costumes.

Marshall flew into the cave leading to his little home. "We're here. Ooppps." Marshall said as he dropped Fionna.

"Ahhhhhh!" Fionna said coming closer and closer to the ground.

"Gotcha." Marshall laughed as he caught Fionna and set her on the ground.

"Haha, not cool, man." Fionna laughed as she walked into Marshall's house and sat on the uncomfortable couch.

"Ughhh! I know you float, but you should really get a better couch." Fionna sighed.

"Hold up." Marshall said as he threw a CD into the CD player and pressed play.

Marshall Lee said as he floated over to Fionna and put her in his lap.

"There. Better?" Marshall whispered.

Fionna blushed a deep red, "Yeah."

"Tasty." Marshall laughed as he looked at Fionna.

"Marshall why do you call me 'Tasty'?" Fionna asked as she looked up at the King of Vampires.

"I use to only call you that when you wear red, but it caught on with me I guess. Know that I think about it, people might take that the wrong way…" Marshall Lee said. "What should I call you then?" he said.

"Uhhhm. Fionna." Fionna laughed.

"Nahh. To main stream. That's you're name. I mean nick name. How about… Bunny?" Marshall Lee said.

"Why?" Fionna asked curiously.

"Because you're hat makes you look like a bunny." Marshall laughed.

"Well now you're a bunny!" Fionna laughed as she took off her hat and shoved it on Marshall's head before he could object.

"Whoa, you're hair keeps getting long…" Marshall said looking at the couch and ground where her hair flowed down to.

"Yeah." Fionna smiled.

"Know I have a question." Marshall said.

"Hit me." Fionna smiled.

"Why do you like eating my strawberries and stuff?" Marshall asked.

"I don't know why, but for some reason once the color is sucked out of the strawberry or food it always tastes better than before." Fionna said.

"Cool." Marshall Lee said.

Just then a creepy laugh came from the TV, making Fionna jump.

"I'm here, Bunny. It's just Jig Saw." Marshall whispered.

"Who's Jig Saw?" Fionna asked.

"A creepy serial killer who tortures his victims." Marshall said.

"Why don't we watch Scream or Paranormal Activities?" Fionna whined.

"We watched those last year and you didn't want to watch them, now you love them. Trust me, if you're as much a scary movie freak as me, then you'll love these." Marshall laughed as he set Fionna down went to the fridge got some strawberries, a blanket and pressed play.

Marshall Lee snuggled up with Fionna and ate strawberries while they watched all the Saw movies.

~ 9 pm ~

"Where here." Marshall Lee said as he dropped off Fionna.

"Marshall you're late! Hurry up and get in here!" Peppermint Maid said.

"Sorry! I was Trick or Treaing with Little Red." Marshall said.

"I see you on stage." Fionna waved to Marshall was being pushed back stage by Peppermint Maid.

"Save me a dance!" He called out and flew back stage, Peppermint Maid behind him.

Fionna walked over to the food table and looked around the room. LSP dancing with Turtle Prince, while PB and FP where talking to Cake.

_What the Cabbage! I'm not going over there. FP isn't interested and PB won't think of me as more than a friend._

"Hey, Cake!" Fionna said as she walked over to Cake.

"Hey baby! Look at everyone's costumes! There _so hot_." Cake said.

FP was dressed as a Magician and PB was dressed as a waiter. So both wore a very attractive suit… Crap.

"Uhhm hi, FP. Hi PB." Finn said.

"Hey Fionna." said PB.

"Hey." said FP.

"Tell them you think they're hot! Guys like that!" Cake whispered in her ear.

"No!" Fionna whispered back.

"So PB! Great party. Don't you like parties, FP?" Fionna said.

"Yeah, too many kids here though. It's too noisy and immature." Flame Prince spat his reply.

"Oh… well it's Halloween! You know some thing for kids." Fionna laughed.

"Yeah, speaking of kids, I heard you went trick or treating?" Flame Prince said hurtfully.

"Cake!" Fionna said looking at Cake who instantly shrunk in size and ran off.

"Well… I.. uhhh." Fionna began.

"Got any candy for us?" PB joined in.

"Well… No…" Fionna said tearing up.

"Just like a kid, eating all her candy!" FP laughed.

"Whoa, Fionna, where just playing. I'm sorry." PB said instantly regretting his words.

"I gotta go…" Fionna said walking off tears rolling down her eyes.

Fionna walked back stage just when Marshall was called on stage she waited in his dressing room until the whole party was over.

A few minutes after Marshall finished playing his last song he came in.

"Fionna!" Marshall yelled as he hugged her.

"I didn't see you in the front row so I cut the show short, are you okay?" he said looking at Fionna her head hung not looking at him.

"Fionna!" Cake yelled as she came in. "Baby, I've been looking for you." She said running up to her. She looked up at Cake and Cat saw tears strung down her red, puffy face.

"Fionna…" Marshall Lee said taking a step closer.

"YOU! What did you do!? Don't touch her!" Cake said instantly trying to claw Marshall's eyes out.

"It wasn't him Cake!" Fionna shouted at Cake.

"Baby…" Cake said.

"Just go enjoy the party. I'm staying in here. Go have fun with Monochromicorn…" Fionna said and looked back down.

"Fionna, I can't leave you like this." Cake said.

"Just go. I'll stay and talking. She'll tell you later at the tree house." Marshall said.

"Please, Cake. Don't make me feel guilty too…" Fionna sighed.

"Okay Baby. Come home… when you feel like it." Cake said and gave Marshall a dirty look before leaving.

"I…I hate b-being 18!" Fionna feel apart crying. Marshall picked her up and floated while he held her.

"And why is that?" Marshall asked lifting Fionna's chin and looking her in the eyes, her face a home to new tears.

"Because no one takes me seriously and everyone still treats me like a kid. PB and FP found out I went 'trick or treating'. Then they started picking on me and… and…" Fionna began crying again burying her face into Marshall's shirt.

"Didn't you tell them you were with me?" Marshall asked.

"No. Because Cake would find out and then I would get to hang out any more, because she'd be mad that I lied to her for the past 5 years…" Fionna sobbed.

"I just want to be 23 like FP and PB so they'll treat me right. Like…"

"Like you're loved? Fionna if they don't treat you like that now, what makes there love any more true if you have to change?" Marshall said.

_She perfect. Every piece of her. And they tear her apart and break her down. She's perfect no matter her age. And I love her just as she is. _

"So they think you're immature?" Marshall asked.

"Yeah." Fionna sobbed.

Marshall floated down to the ground and touched the floor. He lifted Fionna's head and said, "Dry you're eyes, I'm gonna help you win your own prince." Marshall said. _I hate this!... But I love her. And if it makes her happy it's what must be done…_

"What?" Fionna asked.

"You owe me a dance and if here's one thing a boys hates it's when girl's are interested in other dudes." Marshall Lee said.

"You'll see." He said as he led her out the dressing room, off the stage and onto the dance floor. Just then a slow song played and Marshall pulled Fionna close.

"Follow my lead." He whispered as he pulled her closer putting his hand in the small or her back and holding her hand in his in the other.

"No one else is dancing like this." Fionna whispered, embarrassingly.

"That's because they don't know how to dance," Marshall said as he lean Fionna in a simple yet elegant lead. Fionna looked around at everyone else dancing. Cake and Monochromicorn instantly copied Marshall Lee's hand positions. Other couples, who were still dancing with the girls having both hands around the boy's neck and boy's arms around the girls waist, were doing many things. Some instantly changed there style to Marshall's, while others danced awkwardly the same. Either way, everyone's eyes where on Fionna and Marshall Lee. After the song ended a new slow song began when PB interrupted. "May I?" PB asked Fionna but before she could answer, Marshall Lee spun Fionna around once and handed her to PB.

Fionna instantly realized how much she missed dancing with Marshall. Prince Bubblegum didn't know how to lead and Fionna had to show him where to step.

"I just wanted to apologize for earlier. Besides, a hero needs a break too right?" PB smiled. "Hehe. Yeah." Fionna murmured as she looked over PB's shoulder for Marshall Lee. He was floating over a chair in the corner watch her.

"So?" PB said.

"Oh, I'm sorry, what?" Fionna said looking at PB.

"Will you go on a date with me tomorrow?" PB asked.

"Uhhmmm. How about I'll call you tomorrow, if I can, Cake, you know?" Fionna laughed uncomfortably and pulled away when the song ended.

Fionna walked fast to the food table and over to Marshall Lee.

"PB want's to go on a date with me." Fionna said.

"Told you." Marshall said. _Shit. I hate him… and now I've lost any change of being with her._

"Yeah… but…" Fionna began when Flame Prince came up.

"Hey let's dance."

"Ughhhh… Okay?" Fionna said and walked off with Flame Prince looking back at Marshall sadly.

"Don't worry I've got fire proof gloves." He said as he pulled Fionna as close as he could to his chest.

"Why did you want to dance?" Fionna asked.

"Why not?" He counted back at her.

"Because no one wants' to dance with a 'little kid'." Finn said sourly.

"But you're mature when you want to be and you certainly can't pull of a dress like that if you we're a kid." FP said winking.

Fionna smiled back but almost gagged inside. _Great so know this pervert wants to look down my dress the whole time we dance. And want dance with Marshall. He's hold me close and lead me right…_

"Yeah know Fionna, we should go out some time, maybe the day after tomorrow? I would say tomorrow but I have to see my mother tomorrow." Flame Prince said leaning in close making Fionna incredibly uncomfortable and hot.

"I'll call you and tell you if I can." Fionna said.

When the song ended Fionna waked back over to Marshall Lee and said, "Please take me home." Marshall didn't protest and grabbed Fionna's waist and flew her out of the Candy Kingdom.

"Ready for you're dates?" Marshall Lee asked. _I hate them. They're tools and jerks! Keep you're calm, if she's happy you're happy._

"I don't think so. It won't feel right. Dancing with them didn't even feel right…" Fionna sighed.

"You know I'll always be here for you? I have for the past 5 years." Marshall said.

"Yeah, I know." Fionna said wrapping her arms around Marshall's neck.

Marshall flew into the open window in Fionna's room and sat on her bed.

Fionna changed into her pajama's and threw her costume in the cloths hamper.

"I'm make a everything burrito, you want some thing?" Fionna said.

Marshall blushed and pointed to her costume.

"Yeah, eat the red. Next year I'll go as a dark princess." Fionna joked as she walked down the stairs.

Marshall Lee grabbed Fionna's costume and flew down stairs.

They ate their food and played BMO till Cake came home.

Marshall said good bye and went home.

Fionna and Cake finally sat don talked over everything.

"Aren't you excited?" Cake jumped up and down.

"No. I'd much rather go adventuring with Marshall…" Fionna said.

"So you'd much rather… be with Marshall!" Cake proclaimed.

"What?! Pssshh! No! Wha-Why?!" Fionna said as she ran up stairs and went to bed.

"Good night, lover girl." Cake said as she crawled into her bed.

_Fionna. Vampire Queen. I could get use to that…Wait! What?! No! Yess!_

_Uhhg! I don't know what to do!_

**Will PB and FP see the error of their way?**

**We Marshall say he love's Fionna?**

**Who will Fionna choice?**

**Find out soon!(:**

**Did you like it? I did! I can't wait to get this going. Sorry ShadowxAmy, I'll get to you to! Anyways Read, PMS me, Review, and above all enjoy!(:**


	2. Fake Dates?

**Fionna the Vampire Queen**

**~By Random Weirdo O.o**

**Fake Dates?**

**~~I own nothing~~**

Fionna woke to a tap on her window. She was shocked to see Marshall Lee outside her window. He hated coming out when the sun was out and this was his only time to sleep.

Fionna opened her window, he came in, then Fionna closed the window and shades so the room was dark enough for Marshall to put his umbrella down.

"Thanks." Marshall said.

"What are you doing here? I'd don't want to keep you up." Fionna sighed as they headed down stairs, Fionna leading, closing all the shades and curtains on the way down.

"I wanted to know if you where gonna go on you're date." Marshall said. _I hope not… But that's not right… She's my friend, I should be happy for her…_

"I don't know… I guess I will… Just to see if things go okay." Fionna sighed as she came down.

"Why is it so dark in here?" Cake yawned, coming down the stairs only to find Fionna and Marshall talking on the couch.

"Marshall came over to talk about my dates." Fionna said.

"Okay. I'm making bacon pancakes, you want one?" Cake asked.

"Yeah sure." Fionna replied.

"Strawberry pancake?" Cake called to Marshall.

"Yes, please." He yawned in reply.

"So why are you so excited about me going on dates?" Fionna asked.

"Trust me, I'm no where near thrilled that you're going out with fire hazard and pinky, but you want too, so I'm helping you." Marshall Lee said as he reached out and gabbed his and Fionna's pancakes and set them on the table.

"Thanks, sweet Marshall." Fionna smiled as Cake sat down beside her with her bacon pancake.

"Well! I'm just happy that my baby, isn't being tried like a baby by anyone else but me!" Cake said as she dug into her bacon pancake.

Fionna laughed as BMO crawled up on the coffee table in front of them.

"Who wants to play Video Games?" BMO asked pulling it's controller onto the table.

"Sure BMO, I'll play." Marshall Lee smiled putting down his empty plate and picking up the controller.

"Yeah! What will 'Vampire King' play?" BMO asked.

"How about dungeon search." Marshall said.

"Okay." BMO said, pulling up the star menu for the game and turning up the volume.

"You named you're self 'Vampire King'?" Fionna laughed.

"Yeah, what'd you put?" Marshall Lee said, not taking his eyes off the screen.

"Fionna. And Cake's, Cake." Fionna said.

"You know I don't like that. It's to-" "-Mainstream for you, I get it." Fionna laughed.

"BMO, turn the volume down!" Cake yelled.

BMO said nothing but turned up the volume and started dancing back and forth.

"Tell me where that key is!" Cake yelled at BMO.

"No, Cake. Beside Marshall Lee the Vampire King is playing." BMO said. By now Marshall Lee had floated off the coach and was in the air, inches always from the screen, upside down, playing BMO.

"Marshall, isn't it hard to see upside down?" Fionna laughed pushing Marshall's feet out of her face.

"I'm a vampire. I can see upside down." Marshall laughed as he walked up to the castle and put in the key, walked inside and kissed the princess, winning the game.

"See." Marshall said as he picked a book off the shelve and said, "Once upon the time there was a boy named Billy. All he ever wanted was to be a great hero. When he was a boy his dad was given a medal of heroicness for saving many peoples lives in the mushroom war. He was determined to-" "Okay I get it." Fionna laughed as she took the book and put it back on the shelve.

"Fionna it's 1:30, you should probably get you're date going." Marshall sighed and stood up.

"Cake why did you make us pancakes for lunch?!" Fionna laughed.

"Because. I love pancakes. And breakfast." Cake said with a glazy look in her eyes.

"Okayyyy…" Marshall laughed. "Why don't you go up stairs and tell PG you're coming over and I've drop you off at the Candy Kingdom… and maybe Cake to the Breakfast Kingdom?" Marshall said, looking at a zoned out Cake.

"Okay." Fionna shouted running up stairs.

"Finally." Marshall smiled evilly as he pulled out a yo-yo.

~With Fionna ~

"Oh my glob, pick up!…" Fionna sighed listening to the phone ring.

"Hey?"

"Hey." Fionna said.

"Oh! Hi, Fionna. So! About today?"

"Yeah I'll go. What are we doing?" Fionna asked.

"It's a surprise! See you in a few! _Click_!"

Fionna sighed as she hung up and walked down stairs.

"Marshall!" she yelled at the sight in front of her.

Marshall was floating over Cake rolling and unrolling a yo-yo just above Cake's paws.

"Marshall! I told you no more Cat nip yo-yo games!" Fionna said grabbing the yo-yo and throwing it into her draw full of cat nip toy's Marshall had brought over in the past.

"I'm go see Monochromicorn." Cake said waking straight into the door, falling down, standing up, and running into the door again.

"Great." Fionna sighed and gave Marshall a dirty look. "Come on, Cake. Let's go take a nap!" Fionna said racing with Cake upstairs.

After tucking Cake in and getting her to sleep, Fionna walked back down stairs.

"Not cool, man!" Fionna said trying to keep a straight face.

"Shut-up." Marshall laughed as he picked up his umbrella and handing it to Fionna.

"M-lady." He said holding out his arm.

"Fionna laughed but before she could grab his arm Marshall swept her off her feet and flew out the door.

"To the Candy Kingdom?"

"Yeah." Fionna laughed trying to hold onto the umbrella so it wouldn't get yanked out her hand by the wind.

_This is great! I always have this feeling when Marshall takes me flying… and adventuring… and being with him. It's so great. And flying is so much fun. __**He's **__so great…_

"Candy Kingdom, coming up. I'm going home unless you want to me to say?" Marshall said.

"Nah, go home and sleep. And… thanks Marshall." Fionna blushed.

"I'll see you at 8." Marshall said with a smile as he set Fionna on the ground and gave her a good bye hug.

"Bye." Fionna smiled as she waved to him.

She turned around then frowned when she looked up at the gates to the Candy Kingdom. She sighed then walked into the Kingdom smiling and waving at everyone who called her name. When she got to the castle the guards opened the door for her and she waked in. In the middle of the room talking with Peppermint Maid and Cinnamon Buns.

When Prince Gumball saw Fionna at the door he waved Peppermint Maid and Cinnamon Buns away and walked over to her.

"Hi, Fionna. Ready for our date?" PG said smiling.

"Uhhh, yeah, sure. So what are we doing?" Fionna asked.

"It's a surprise! Follow me." PG said excitedly.

PB grabbed Fionna hand and lead her up the stairs, through halls ways, and into places of the castle she'd never seen before. After walking for a while PG stopped in front of a door.

"We'll. Here we are!" He said excitingly opening the door. Fionna walked in and to her surprise she saw a sewing machine.

"We're in the castle's sewing room?" Fionna said half heartedly.

"Yeah! I'm gonna show you all the wonders of sewing! We've got pink silk, blue silk, green, silk red silk, oh! And this silk came all the way from…."

"This is going to be a long date." Fionna sighed.

~ At Marshall Lee's ~

Marshall woke up to a yawn. He checked his clock. It was no where near time to go pick up Fionna. He sighed. "Still can't sleep right…"

Marshall grabbed a fresh pair of cloths and a towel and he took a shower.

After his shower Marshall pulled out his ax bass and started strumming a few chords. After he was satisfied with the melody he had created he pulled out his recorder and hit the record button.

"Fionna. Fionna. I think about you all the time.

Fionna. Fionna. You're always on my mind.

Fionna. Fionna. You're names the perfect melody.

Fionna. Fionna. Please-eeeee. Don't leave me-eee…"

Marshall said and his bass slowed down and keep a smooth beat.

"Fionna, I Love You. Some how my heart skips a beat.

Fionna, everything about-ttt you is. So. Sweet.

And when things slow down,

I wonder if you know…

Fiona, Fiona…

I love you-uuuu…"

Marshall sighed and stopped the music. His rhythm was off. His love isn't for a song, it's for Fionna.

"Fionna… Fionna… If my heart could beat? It'd only beat for-rrrrrr you-uuuuuu…"

Marshall put down his bass and clicked the stop button. He started the tape over and listen to the song again. He sighed and put his recorder and axe bass away and looked at the clock. 5:48.

"Finally, I can pick up Fionna from Bubba Pinkies." Marshall said flying down stairs and out the front door to the Candy Kingdom.

~ At the Candy Kingdom ~

"Thanks for the great time PB. Byeee." Fionna waved at PG, with a fake smile on her face.

"Byeeee." PG said waking back into his kingdom.

Fionna sighed. She sat on the edge of the side walk she always sat on to wait for Cake or Marshall Lee.

"Hey, my little bunny." said a failure voice in the darkness.

Fionna stood up and walked toward the red glowing eyes that greeted her in the woods.

"Ready to go, bunny?" Marshall said as he wrapped an arm around Fionna's waist and pulled her closer than usual. Fionna blushed and wrapped her arms around Marshall pulling her self closer to him. He laughed and flew off heading to the tree fort.

"So how was you're date?" Marshall asked with a sly grin.

"Lie or honest?" Fionna asked.

"Lie." Marshall laughed back.

"It's was so amazing. I've never felt this way before. I think I'm… IN LOVE!" Fionna said in the cheesiest romantic movie voice she could make.

Marshall laughed saying, "Was it that bad?"

"Horrible. He thought a good date would be sewing. We hung out in the sewing room making stuff all day. He's such a girly-boy." Fionna said.

"Didn't he take Water and Spice Princess on picnics? Isn't it like, I don't know, his thing?" Marshall asked.

"I don't know I… Marshall take me down." Fionna said with a blank look in her face.

"Wait. What?" Marshall said.

"Take me. Down! Now!" Fionna shouted.

Marshall floated down and put Fionna the ground. He sat on the ground and looked up at is bunny, who still had a blank look on her face.

"Bunny?" Marshall said slowly reaching his arms up to her hands and holding them.

Fionna's eyes instantly filled with tears and she let out a sob. Marshall wrapped his arms our her and she fell into his arms crying.

"That date meant nothing to him. He always takes his first dates to picnics! I meant nothing to him!" Fionna sobbed into Marshalls shoulder.

He pulled Fionna close and let her cry. He rubbed her back and held her close. She pulled away to wipe her eyes still crying but Marshall grabbed her hand before she could wipe her face.

"Don't Fionna. Cry. Cry and cry and cry. But don't you dare whip you're eyes if you're gonna cry again. Fionna, he's a tool. He'd a tool and he doesn't care if he hurts you. But you can't let him win. Cry as much and as long as you want. But, Fi, don't you ever cry for the same person again." Marshall said looking Fionna in the eyes, still holding her hands.

Fionna smiled and hugged Marshall tightly. Marshall hugged her back. They hugged for what seemed like forever. Marshall didn't want to let go and something told him she didn't want to either. When they finally pulled away Fionna wiped her eyes.

"You're right Marshall. Thanks. I don't know what I'd do with out you." Fionna whispered.

"We'll you wouldn't get home on time." Marshall smiled as he picked Fionna up and flew off to the tree house.

"Thanks." Fionna said planting a kiss on Marshall's check.

"No problem." Marshall blushed, feeling like his heart skipped a beat.

When they got to the tree house Marshall flew into the open window and set Fionna down.

"Goodnight, my bunny." Marshall said.

"Good night, Marshy." Fionna said.

"And hey. There's always tomorrow." Marshall said, hating his words, but wanting to comfort Fionna.

"Yeah." Fionna sighed.

"Goodnight, bunny." Marshall said putting his hands on Fionna's face and kissing her forehead.

Marshall turned around and flew out the window.

"Goodnight… Marshy…" Fionna sighed as she gazed out the window.

~ At Marshall Lee's ~

"Fionna. Fionna. How can tell you that I love-eeeee. You-uuuuu." Marshall sighed as he dropped his bass to the ground and rolled over in bed.

"Another sleepless night-ttttttt, with thoughts of-ffffffff you…" he sighed and closed his eyes trying to sleep.

**Like? I hope so! More soon! C:**


	3. Memories

**Fionna the Vampire Queen**

**~By Random Weirdo O.o**

**Memories**

**~~I own nothing~~**

Fionna woke up again to that same familiar tap, tap, tap. She opened her eyes, saw Marshall, and popped out of bed. She flung open the window and the second Marshall came in she threw her arms around him.

"Haha, hey bunny! What's gotten into you?" Marshall said hugging her back.

"I missed my favorite fang guy." Fionna said into his shirt.

"I said goodnight to you yesterday. I was probably the last person you saw before you went to sleep. You missed me in your dreams?" Marshall laughed hoping Fionna wouldn't see him blush.

"Totally." Fionna said before letting go and closing all the blinds as they headed down stairs.

"So what's you're plans for today? Called Flame Prince yet." Marshall asked hating his words.

"Yep. Canceled our date." Fionna smiled. Marshall stopped in place and watched the perky blonde walk to the coach and lay down. She looked so happy and care free and didn't seem upset to not be going on a date.

"Why?" Marshall said with maybe too much hope in his voice.

"Because I want to spend the day with my most favorite person in the whole world." Fionna laughed as she walked to the kitchen to start making eggs. Marshall floated behind her taking the sight in. _The most beautiful girl in the world. Hair not fixed, no makeup, pajama's, and she's cooking breakfast with the biggest smile on her face. She's so perfect…_

"Who, Cake?" Marshall said curiously.

"No, silly, you! But don't tell Cake. She'd freak." Fionna laughed as she poured red food coloring into the frying pan of eggs.

"Oh sure Fi, but can we wait to adventure after dark?" Marshall asked. "I don't feel like hiding from the sun today." He added.

"Sure. Here." Fionna said as she handed him a plate of eggs.

"Ketchup?" Marshall asked as he floated over to the coach and sat down.

"Yeah!" Fionna called form the fridge as she picked up the ketchup and walked over to the coach and plopped down beside Marshall.

"So what all do you want to do?" Marshall asked. _Oh my Glob! She picked me over FP! Me! She wants to hang with me. Stay cool… Calm down Marshall, she's just a girl… The most perfect girl in the world…_

"And eat." Fionna finished.

"I'm sorry Fionna, repeat that. I was of in lumping space." Marshall said with a sorry grin.

Fionna huffed and looked a little hurt but smiled and said, "Frist we'll watching movie and talk and stuff. Then we'll go adventuring. Then maybe we could pick some apples and strawberries. Then we could chill here and eat." Fionna smiled.

"Sounds perfect to me." Marshall smiled then looked down at his red eggs. Then he looked at Fionna…. And the Ketchup bottle…

Marshall reached for it and Fionna did to. Marshall jumped completely over the table and Fionna was on the table.

"Give it to me!" Fionna shouted.

"No! You can wait you're turn!" Marshall yelled.

"Give it to me NOW!" Fionna screamed louder.

Just then Cake came running down the stairs screaming, "What's going on here?!"

Fionna and Marshall froze. The sight was…. Strange…

Fionna was on Marshalls shoulder Chicken fighting style. She her arm around he's neck trying to choke him and her other hand holding onto the ketchup. Marshall hand his hand on the bottom of the ketchup and his arm pulling on her arm so he wouldn't choke.

"I swear baby you always sound so dirty!" Cake says shaking her head and walking into the kitchen.

"Why do you always think I'm having sex?!" Fionna yelled and at that Marshall yanked the ketchup and Fionna down, throwing her to the floor. She was on her back looking up at the annoyingly handsome vampire.

"I said give it to me." Marshall whispered in Fionna's ear as he helped her up, walked over to the coach and proudly pored ketchup on his eggs.

"Give that to me." Fionna huffed as she snatched the ketchup out of his hand and pour ketchup on her eggs too.

Cake walked back in with a cup of coffee and to answer Fionna's question said, "Because you're 18! I'm still scared you're gonna move out soon. And I might as we'll expect to walk in on you with all the guy friends you have." Cake said sleepily.

"Cake. Where could I move to seriously. And seriously with all the guys who 'love-eeee' me this is as close as I'm getting." Fionna said sitting in Marshall Lee's lap andd trying to eat the last of his eggs because she was finished with hers.

"Stop there mine!" Marshall whined trying to keep his plate away.

"Oh come on, I made them Marshie!" Fionna plead with a giggle.

"Never!" Marshall yelled as he put his plate on the table, snatched Fionna up and started tickling her.

Cake just took another sip of her coffee and sighed, _Damn, Fionna! You got a keeper right here! And don't act like you don't like him. I KNOW Marshall likes you! Heck, all of Aaa knows you clueless blonde… I have to talk to her later… and Marshall Lee…_

By now Fionna was on the floor, on Fionna.

"No don't you dare stop!" Fionna laughed with fear in her eyes.

"I will! And if you push me like last time you might get covered in spit again!" Marshall said with a flirt-ish tone to his voice.

"Okay, you win! Eat the eggs." Fionna laughed.

Marshall stood up and help Fionna up then sat and ate his eggs in silence.

"Hurry up so you can come pick out a movie with me!" Fionna squealed.

"Okay, okay." Marshall said scarping down his eggs.

Fionna and Marshall headed up stairs.

"Get the movies out, I'm going to go change." Fionna said opening a drawer and picking out some cloths for the day.

Fionna walked into the bath room and brushed her teeth and change into her clothes. A blue t shirt, blue jeans, Nike shoes, and a band hoodie Marshall gave her when she was 14.

Fionna walked out and knelt down beside Marshall.

"Cute." Marshall smiled looking at the hoodie.

"Yeah. So what are these? Didn't you get the movie box?" Fionna asked.

"No there's like four boxes under here. I guess I got this one. It's labeled…. 'Marshie and Me'?"

Fionna reached into the box and pulled out her old video camera.

"Hey, these are all those tapes we made when I was 13!" Fionna laughed.

"You wonna watch them?" Marshall asked.

"But there like a whole box full! It'll take ALL night!" Fionna said.

"We can go adventuring tomorrow. If you want. We don't have to watch them." Marshall said.

"No, let's watch them tonight! We'll adventure tomorrow!" Fionna smiled as she stood up.

"Bring the box!" Fionna said as she turned around and start running down stairs.

"Where are you going?!" Marshall called down stairs.

"To make popcorn hurry up!" Fionna called.

When Marshall had the tape labeled '#1' on it ready to go and Fionna got the popcorn, they snuggled up in a blanket a clicked play.

"Hey-yyyyyy!" A 14 year old Fionna yelled, smiling at her camera.

"Look Cake found me an old video camera so me and Marshall are gonna do some takes and stuff!" Fionna smiled.

"No I'm not! I'm not doing a stupid video diary!" A rude Marshall yelled.

"Marshie!" Fionna whined as she stopped the camera and the screen blurred.

"Was I really THAT rude?" Marshall said feeling lower than low.

"Not all the time." Fionna said trying to make him feel better.

"I was a jerk." Marshall sighed deeply and Fionna started to feel bad for him.

"Well that's the past. And you shouldn't judge any one from the past." Fionna smiled.

"Why?" Marshall said glumly.

Fionna smiled. "Because I read a quote from this book Cake had once. It said "Don't judge me by my past because I don't leave there any more." Fionna said.

"Huuhmp." Marshall said.

"Is it stupid? I liked it…." Fionna said, upset.

"No, it's just." Marshall pulled Fionna into a tight hug.

"You always make me feel better." Marshall whispered.

"Nothing makes me happier." Fionna smiled as they pull away.

The screen stopped 'fuzzing' and a new video came on.

"See this guys?" said Fionna who had clearly pinned Marshall down so she could get a shot with him in it.

"He's my best friend." Fionna laughed as she laid on his chest.

"Fionna get off me, you're suffocating me." Marshall said grumpily.

"Oh shut up!" Fionna said. As flipped over on him and they started wrestling. Fionna was winning but the video fuzzed before the fight was over.

"Am I really that fat…?" Fionna said to no one in particular.

"Of course not. That was 4 years ago and I was being a jerk. Someone should have diagnosed me with 'poo brain' back then. " Marshall said pulling Fionna closer to him.

"But you're skinner than me!" Fionna said, quite upset. "No wonder I scare guys off."

"Fionna. I eat color for crying out loud and only red! If any thing my body's probably starved of nutrients and vitamins. You're body's probably healthier than mind. And you don't scare dudes off. You scare bad guys off. No one would mess with my little adventurer if they knew she could open a can of whoop ass." Marshall laughed. Fionna blushed but before Marshall could say any more she shhhhhh'ed him so they could here the tape.

"Okay so Marshall came over to hang out and it started raining so Cake's letting him stay. He's asleep on the coach right now. Cakes asleep and I diagnosed Marshall with poo brain for being a meany-weenie. He would let me take any shot of us with my video camera. Soooooo! I'm gonna prank him!" 14 year old Fionna giggled as she crept down stairs and into the living room.

Marshall was laying on his side with both arms hanging off the coach. Fionna took the first hand and put it in a bucket of what looked like warm water. She put whip cream in the second hand and was just about to right on his face when Marshall smashed the whip cream in her face. Then he splashed her with the bucket of water.

"I'm all wet!" Fionna screamed at him.

"Marshall! Fionna! What are you two doing?!" Cake screamed from up stairs. "Pranks! Not sex!" Marshall yelled up the stairs.

Fionna was shocked and pissed. "You can't prank the Vampire King." Marshall said floating above Fionna's head.

"Oh yeah?" Fionna said with a grin.

"Yeah!" Marshall said standing on the ground, towering over Fionna.

Fionna did the only thing she could. She hugged and Marshall Lee and didn't let go. She whipped the whip cream on his shirt and face.

"Oh come on!" Marshall sighed looking down at the soaked little adventurer who was giggling in his shirt.

The tape fuzzed again and Marshall Lee and Fionna burst out laughing. "I remember that!" Marshall said through laughs. "Me too!" Fionna said falling over in giggles.

The tape fuzzed back up and there was Marshall with the camera. "Heyyy. Marshall Lee the vampire King here! The song goes out to my mom and I'm performing for Fionna the Human!" Marshall said as he picked up his ax bass. He started playing a familiar tune and sang, "Mommy, why did you eat my fries? I bought them, and they were mine. But you ate them, yeah, you ate my fries. And I cried, but you didn't see me cry. Mommy, do you even love me? Well I wish you'd show it, Cause I wouldn't know it. What kind of mom eats her son's fries? And doesn't even look him in the eyes? Mommy there were tears there. If you saw them would you even care? Mommy, why did you eat my fries? I bought them, and they were mine. But you ate them, yeah, you ate my fries. And I cried, but you didn't see me cry…" Marshall.

"Oh great song Marshie!" Fionna clapped and the tap fuzzed again. Then came back on to Fionna again.

It looked like someone else was holding the camera because Fionna was beside the door to Marshall front door. "Okay everyone now what to do?" Fionna whispered. Random people mumbled yes and Fionna hit off the lights. After a few minutes the front door opened Fionna turned on the lights and shouted 'SURPRISE!'. Marshall dropped his ax bass and looked shocked but quickly put back on his too-cool-to-care smile and said, "Oh, wow! Gee thanks! Seriously, I'm a vampire and you got me." Marshall laughed.

Fionna threw her arms around Marshall and said, "Happy Birthday bro."

"Thanks, Fi. You're the best. And the first person to throw me a party in almost… 500 years." Marshall said before Fionna could answer the camera was dropped and you see Cake going to pick up the camera before it fuzzes up."And now my bunny plans all my birthdays." Marshall said giving Fionna hug before the next video came on.

"Fionna, please come out!" Marshall said holding the camera pointed to Fionna's bathroom. "No!" Came a sobbing Fionna from the bathroom.

"Please… Cake's not here. Just me…" Marshall said with compassion.

"Sniff…sniff… okay…" Fionna said as the she unlocked the door with a click.

The bathroom was the biggest in the world and Fionna was already crying with her knees to her chest so Marshall crawled in and sat Indian style beside her and close the door. He pointed the camera at them while Fionna was still crying in her knees.

"Fi… Please tell me what's wrong." Marshall said quietly. Fionna remembered this. She was 15 and Flame Prince had just dumped her.

"Fionna?" Marshall asked with a sincere and caring tone.

"Flame Prince d-d-dumped m-me." Fionna sobbed.

"Oh, Fi… I'm so sorry…" Marshall said pulling Fionna into his arms. She laid her head on his shoulder and cried some more.

"He h-hate my life!" Fionna cried harder.

"You can't hate you're life! In fact he should hate his life. No one should ever treat a beautiful girl like you like that. Ever. If he can't realize what a prize he lost he's crazy. I officially diagnose him with poo brain."

Marshall said with a small laugh.

Fionna giggled, "And said gee thanks Marshall."

Fionna slide into his lap and looked up at Marshall. Marshall stroked her hair out of her eyes and said, " You wonna tell me what that jerk did so I can kick his ass?" Marshall Lee said with a smile.

Fionna giggled a lot then sighed, "He called and asked if I wonted to come over and hang out. So I agreed and came over. He gave me a small bit of a flarey berry which only last about 15 minutes. When I turned blue we walked into his house and started talking. The after about 10 minutes he said that he didn't wont to be with me any more. He meet a girl in the Fire Kingdom who h-he l-l-liked b-better!" Fionna said bursting into tears on her last sentence.

"Fi….." Marshall sighed whipping away her tears.

"And that's not the worst part. I ran out cry and he ran after me. He turned me around and said he was sorry. He said he never meant to hurt me but he had to be honest. The berries power ran out right then and there so now I have these!" Fionna cried as she should the burn marks on her upper arms.

"I'll kill him!" Marshall hissed and his eyes turned red. He went to stand up when Fionna grabbed his arm as whined, "Marshall no! Please stay with me…"

"Okay…" Marshall sighed. "But we need to clean this up." Fionna stood up and eyed her eyes.

Marshall lifted her up onto the bathroom counter and ran some cold water. He got out a rag, gauze bandage, and some burn treatment cream. First he made sure the water was cold. Then he put the rag under the water and then slowly and lighten dabbed the burned areas. Fionna winced a few times before relaxing to Marshall's gentle touch. He the rubbed her burn area with treatment cream which felt like a huge relief for Fionna's pain. He finished up by wrapping Fionna's arms with the gauze, and helped her off the counter. He then carried her to her bed and laid her down. "Thanks, Marshie." Fionna said before snuggling up in her blanket. "It was nothing, Fi." Marshall said before kissing Fionna's forehead.

"Are you leaving?" Fionna sighed.

"Yeah, but only for a second. Get some sleep and I promise I'll be back when you wake up. I'm just going to find Cake and bring her back here for you." Marshall said jumping onto the windowsill.

"But…" Fionna yawned and her eyes slide lower down.

"Go to sleep. Fionna." Marshall said as he turned off the camera.

Suddenly the tape popped out of the tape player above the TV.

Marshall looked down to find a sleepy Fionna on his chest.

"We'll watch the rest another time." Marshall whispered as he floated Fionna up to her room and into her bed. He flew back down stairs and put all the tapes back in the box then flew back upstairs. He quietly slide the box under Fionna bed. He stood up and whispered "Goodnight, Fionna." before kissing her on her forehead.

He then jumped out the window and flew off.

Fionna popped out of bed and sat in front of her windowsill and watched her best friend and her secret crush fly off in the moon light.

_**Hope you liked! I worked forever on it, changing and re-changing it. I hope it's fluffy enough. I don't like to jump into a relationship. Yeah they've been together for 5 years but there just like every person who has a crush on there best friend. Scared to loose the one person that loves and understand them the most. (:**_

_**Anyways also does it matter which way my smiley face starts? Lol, anyways thanks! **_

_**Enjoy! **_

_**R&R!**_


	4. Adventuring with a Vampire

**Fionna the Vampire Queen**

**~By Random Weirdo O.o**

**Adventuring with a Vampire**

**~~I own nothing~~**

Bang! Bang! Bang! Fionna woke up startled but when she saw her best friend Marshall in pain she jumped out of bed and flung open the window. Marshall jumped in, slammed the window shut, closed the curtains, and jumped into Fionna's bed in less then 10 seconds.

"Marshall!?" Fionna yelled, "What happened?!"

Marshall said nothing but dug himself deep into Fionna's sleeping bag and hissed.

"What happened?" Fionna said crawling onto her bed and into her sleeping bag. Marshall hugged Fionna tight and whispered, "Why does the sun even exist?! It's so cruel…" Marshall hissed closing his eye's tighter.

"Marshall you're so silly. Then again you could have died… But still silly." Fionna giggled as she crawled out of the sleeping bag.

"You should go take a shower. You're probably burning up. You're extra cloths are in you're drawer if yours are burnt." Fionna said walking down the stairs. She always thought it was funny Marshall had a drawer in her dresser drawer all to himself. As much as he came over, Fionna always had enough of his band shirts, swim trunks, pants, and night close for him to stay a week. Some people in Aaa thought it was weird or inappropriate, but oh well.

Fionna smiled when she heard the shower running letting her know Marshall took her advice. It's was 6:45 and when Fionna looked outside the sun was about to set and she knew soon she would go adventuring with Marshall.

After Marshall was done….. Bathing….. He came down stairs and sat down with Fionna.

"You shouldn't hurt that bad since it was late in the afternoon. But you need to be care full. If it was noon and the sun was at its brightest you be killed in a second." Fionna sighed.

"I know. And I'm sorry Fi." Marshall said, "But-"

"-No. Marshall. If. What if one day that did happened and I lost you, Marshall…" Fionna sighed, "For a vampire you almost live again a lot." Fionna sighed.

"Live again?" Marshall said trying to contain his laugh.

"Yeah, cause you're like already dead so I guess living means you're in a sense, dead." Fionna said more confused than ever.

"Well Fionna when you put it like that you really bore me alive!" Marshall laughed at his joke.

"Shut up." Fionna sighed, "You want anything before we leave?" Fionna asked walking into the kitchen.

"Yeah! Hit me up with a strawberry soda!" Marshall yelled form the kitchen.

"Catch!" Fionna yelled as she threw a soda to Marshall. Marshall caught it upside down while floating.

Fionna walked into the living room where her and Marshall sat on the coach, sipping on their soda's, waiting for the sun to set when Cake came in.

"Hey, Baby! Hey Mar!" Cake said coming into the house. "I'm back form Monochro's! What are you guys up to?" Cake asked.

"Well me and Mar are about to go Adventuring when the sun goes does." Fionna said, finishing her soda and crushing it on her skull.

"Aren't you going to be tired?" Cake asked with a yawn.

"Nah." Fionna laughed, "I slept in so I could hang all night with Marshie. So I'll be in pretty late. That okay?" Fionna said.

"Yeah yeah, you're 18! Have fun. Beside you got you're sleep you're fine." Cake said with a wink.

"Okay, I'll go see if the sunset yet Marshie." Fionna laughed and she walked outside. "It's set!" She yelled.

Marshall stood up and put his empty soda can in the trash can then walked to the door, only to be stopped by Cake who whispered, "NOT too much fun."

"Hahaha, gotcha." Marshall laughed before walking out side. He wrapped his arm around Fionna's waist and flew off.

Fionna loved the fell of the cold night air. She closed her eyes and forgot all her worries in Marshall arms. The she thought of something.

"Hey, Marshall?"

"Yeah, Fionna?" Marshall answered.

"What happened this morning? We're you caring you're umbrella?" Fionna said, wondering how Marshall could get caught by the sun.

"Well it's a funny story see, I was flying to place, umbrella in hand, song in my mouth, when these pixies came out of no where asking who I was and where I was going. I said none of there business. At first there was only 3 of them, but then there was like 30 of them! They chased me forever! One finally grabbed on and bit my leg. So I kick it in the face. Then they all got really mad and jumped on me and drug me to the ground. They ripped up my umbrella and started biting, kick, and punching me every where! So I turned into a giant vampire octopus and beat them up. But the whole time I was burning up! So I flew from shady spot to shady spot trying to get to you're house, which was just over the hill." Marshall said finishing him adventurous story.

"Wow, man! That's so cool! But next time wait till the sun goes down. You burnt you're self worse than ever, you dummy." Fionna giggled.

"Well here we are." Marshall said swooping low to the ground and setting Fionna down on the ground.

"What are we doing here?" Fionna asked.

"Some goblins told me that for the past 2 weeks on every Friday and Tuesday a monster comes at dusk." Marshall said.

"And today's Friday… Hey! We get to beat up a monster!" Fionna squealed with excitement.

"Duh!" Marshall laughed at Fionna. Fionna turned a bright red and lightly punch Marshall in the arm.

"I'm a little slow today chill." Fionna laughed back.

Just as they finished they're laugh they heard a great roar. Fionna and Marshall ran through town following the screams and roars. Just as they turned a corner, there in the town square, was a 13 foot monster. It's was the weirdest thing Fionna had ever seen. It was half monster, half robot! It had the head of a monster with big ugly teeth but one it's eyes was red and instantly shot lasers at Fionna who quickly dodged the blow. The monster had a normal monster chest with a missile launcher for a back. One of his arm's was a robotic arm with buttons all over it. And it had no legs, but hovered for his feet we're replaced by a rocket bottom.

"Think you're up for this?" Marshall called before dodging a missile.

"Are you kidding?! I make and destroy monsters like this for break fast!" Fionna laughed as she pulled out her sword and ran towards the beast.

"Take this you freak!" Fionna yelled as she sliced at his monster arm. Instead of falling off in a pile of blood, the monsters arm stayed on, but only hanging on by wires and blots which Fionna took as 'tendons'. From his arm oozed a green slime which had a thickness like blood.

Before the oozed feel all over Fionna, Marshall swooped in and grabbed her. "Let's not get you all dirty this time." He laughed.

The monster roared loudly and swung at Marshall who dropped Fionna only inches from the ground before, being swatted like a bug, went flying into one of the goblin buildings.

Fionna looked back in shock as Marshall slide down the wall and onto the ground before rolling over and coughing up blood.

"You fucking bastard!" Fionna screamed as she jumped into the air and stabbed the cy-beast robot arm.

The monster let out a great roar and laser beamed all around it, making building tops and sides slide and fall to the ground. Fionna quickly turned to see where Marshall use to lie, which was now covered in Goblin house rumble.

"Marshall!" She screamed tears appearing in her eyes. Behind her she heard an evil laugh.

"You!" Fionna screamed and she cut at the cy-beast's arm, this time ripping the tendon like wires.

The monster screamed in pain and held were his arm us to be.

"Fionna." A familiar voice said behind her. She jumped as arms hugged her from behind and a mouth came close to here ear and whispered, "Calm down, Bunny."

Fionna instantly relaxed and turned around and hug Marshall.

"You didn't think a cy-beast, no matter how much of a bastard he is, would kill me did you?" Marshall laughed before letting go.

"So how about them apples? I hungry, let's end this." Marshall laughed as he morphed into a giant bat, demon, looking octopus beast. He grabbed the cy-beasts head, arm, arm stub, and lower tarsal and ripped it apart in one tug.

After Fionna and Marshall finally got the Goblin people to let them leave the city after tons of praise, Fionna said, "Marshall?"

"Yeah?" Marshall said, pulling Fionna close and flying into the night sky.

"You could have killed that monster the whole time?" Fionna asked.

"Yep." Marshall replied.

"You could have killed all the monsters we battle?" Fionna asked.

"Yep." Marshall replied again.

"Then why didn't you just beat all the monsters all the time?" Fionna said a little upset at how weak she really was, being human and all.

"Because, Adventuring is you're thing. I'm not gonna come in and own you at you're thing. Besides, I come because you love it and it's something that makes you happy. I'm just here to make sure you don't hurt." Marshall smiled.

"Why does everyone treat me like a kid!" Fionna said, crossing her arms in anger.

"No, Fionna! I would never-" Marshall began.

"-No, Marshall! Save it! I thought you would never do that to me, I thought you we're different!" Fionna said, tears in her angry eyes.

"Fionna!" Marshall siad as he dropped to the ground as grabbed her arms.

"Don't think for a second I don't treat you like a women!" Marshall said pulling up on my t-shirt, revealing the burn marks that Flame Prince left.

"Don't compare me to Flame-fag and Gumbutt, because there's a difference in not dating some one because they think they're to immature and care about someone to the point that if they died you wouldn't know what to do." Marshall sighed. "I'm sorry."

"No… I'm sorry. This is all my fault… You're right Marshall, I'm just being an emotional girl." Fionna shied.

"Come on." Marshall laughed grabbing Fionna's hand, making her blush.

"Where are we going?" Fionna asked, trying not to turn red.

"To get apples and straw berries, duh." Marshall laughed as they walked toward the hill that, at the bottom, held the strawberry patch.

When they got to the top Marshall walked hand in hand, picking the prettiest of strawberries and tasting the ones that looked the sweetest.

Fionna let go of Marshall's hand to grabbed the strawberries that were falling out of her arm. They pick strawberries for ever. When Marshall turned around he couldn't help but chuckle.

"What?" Fionna said with a very cute and curious face. In front of Marshall was his little bunny who's shirt was covered from the strawberry juice, where she stretched her shirt out to hold on the strawberries. Her blue shirt and now blushing face was covered in the red juice, alone with her small hands.

"Hehehe, tasty." Marshall said as he leaned in and licked Fionna's cheek, giving behind a clean strawberry juice free line going up Fionna's now blushing cheek. He pulled Fionna close and flew over the hill to the bottom of the apple orchard. He dropped Fionna and himself down right in front of Tree Trunks house and knocked on the door. Fionna tried to hide behind Marshall who laughed.

The look on Tree Trunks face was a little surprised. There stood the King of the Vampires with Fionna covered in red behind him with shirt up, but full of un seen strawberries.

"Fionna?" Tree Trunks said worried. He was obviously about to go to sleep or asleep, because he didn't have on his visor or ribbon.

"Can we borrow a basket?" Marshall said with a friendly careful smile, like he couldn't kill Tree Trunks when ever he wanted to.

"Ughhh… Yeah sure." Said Tree Trunks as he walked over to his apple basket pile and picked one up. He handed it to Marshall who replied, "Thanks." with a smile.

"Yeah… Sure… You're Welcome?" Tree Trucks stumbled before slowly closing the door.

Fionna laughed and dumped the Strawberries into the basket and liking her hands clean.

Marshall took Fionna's slobbery hand in his without thinking twice of it and leading her into the Forest.

"Cake's gonna kill me when she sees how tasty you look." Marshall laughed.

"Are you saying that because I'm covered in red, or because I have the body of an awesome adventurer?" Fionna laughed, deciding blushing would only make her look childish, and flirting was something that might let Fionna know if Marshall likes her or not.

"Does it matter? It's obviously Cake will be mad that you're covered in strawberry juice, and it's also obvious you're the best looking human in Aaa." Marshall winked.

"I'm the only human in Aaa." Fionna pointed out.

"True." Marshall said with a toothy grin.

"So you wonna play 2 truths and a lie?" Fionna giggled.

"If you want to, yeah." Marshall laughed as he pulled Fionna onto his lap and floated to the top of the nearest tree branch.

"You go first." Fionna laughed.

"Okay…" Marshall said, looking at the moon and thinking.

"I want a strawberry short cake for my wedding cake. I want to get married. I've been engaged." Marshall Lee said with a smile, looking down at his little bunny on his lap.

"The 2 one?" Fionna said not sure of her answer.

"Nope. The 3 one." Marshall said, felling Fionna sigh with relief? No… She would want him…

"Really?" Fionna said, feeling pain in her voice.

"Yeah… See when I was about 6? 7? Oh! 650 years old my Mom poisoned an apple I ate. When I woke up I was in a tux and in the Nightosphere. I was really weak and so tired I didn't fight or struggle when some demons came in and carried me into a room filled with demons. I knocked them off me but by the time I did, I was at the end of the alter and mother showed up. She screamed at me and yelled about how I should marry 'royal' blood. While I must admit she wasn't the ugliest, she wasn't my type. I didn't even know the girl and I hate my Mom arranging things. She's always in my life when I don't want her there any more." Marshall sighed, ending his story.

"Maybe you should give you're mom a chance? She's obviously trying to be in you're life because she loves and cares about you. Of course, you'd need to make sure things we're chill between you to. Like nothing to do with the Nightosphere or demons or family business…" Fionna trailed off.

"Okay, if you go with me." Marshall laughed at his distracted bunny. Shocked Fionna almost feel out of Marshalls arms and the tree.

"Oh, huh, me? Really?" Fionna blushed.

"Sure. I don't trust any one else including my Mom." Marshall said with a laugh. "You're turn bunny."

"Okay… I'm scared Cake is pregnant. I want to move out. I secretly think BMO does weird stuff when we leave the house." Fionna giggled.

"The first one?" Marshall asked.

"How'd you know?" Fionna laughed.

"I know you too well." Marshall laughed, pulling Fionna tighter and closer to him.

"How'd you know about BMO? And Cake?" Fionna asked, looking up at Marshall laying her head on hi chest.

"One time, You and Cake went out adventuring and you weren't home. I thought maybe ya'll were asleep so I went upstairs. I heard BMO's voice coming form the bathroom. I know robots don't bath or use the bathroom so I peeked in to see what was going on. BMO was talking to himself in the mirror. He kept calling his reflection Football. He was pretending to be a real person. It was weird. As for Cake… Well me and Mo-Chro where chatting up and he said Cake had a pregnancy scare. But she's fine and not prego." Marshall laughed. As he picked up Fionna, letting her know it was time to go home.

"So my little bunny wants to move out?" Marshall chuckled.

"Yeah! I mean… I'm 18 yeah know? I can take care of myself… And Cake's always gone so it's not like I don't know what I in for. Besides I need my privacy and space from Cake. Yeah she's my sister, but we can't live together forever." Fionna sighed, then smiled.

"So." Fionna smiled. "You want to get married?" Fionna smirked.

"Yeah… I've been searching for the right person. Besides, I'm a vampire. I can have kids, raise them, watch them grow up, let them leave, chill, then do it all over again. I'll never age. And who ever I marry want have to either. My kids can decide whether they want to be a vampire or not. And what ever they decide, is fine with me." Marshall smiled.

"That sounds perfect! But… Marshall… What if one of them wants to age or die?" Fionna said worried. "You'd have to watch them die… Wouldn't that be painful." Fionna said.

"Well… I knew that when I made the decision. That I would have to watch the ones I love die. And that if they didn't want that, I could turn them." Marshall finished.

"Wow," was all Fionna could say.

Marshall landed inside Fionna's bedroom.

"Now go get a shower before Cake freaks." Marshall said licking more strawberry juice off Fionna's cheek.

"Okay." Fionna said blushing hard as her heart speed up.

"Goodnight, Bunny." Marshall smiled as he hugged Fionna.

_Glob, how embarrassing! He can probably feel my heart beating like 100 miles per hour! I swear this crush is getting out of hand… Maybe I should just tell him…_

_Glob, I wonna tell her… And be with her all the time… Move in with me! I'll never let anything hurt you! Glob she's so cute covered in strawberry juice… And she smells so sweet._

Marshall pulled away with a smile.

"Goodnight, Marshie." Fionna said with a smile. "Oh wait!" Fionna said as he turned around.

_Ahh shit! Why did I do that! How could I tell him I love him?! _

"Please, take this umbrella. I couldn't live with myself if you got fried." Fionna said half worry, half laughter.

"Fried? You going Texas on me?" Marshall laughed.

"Huh?" Fionna laughed.

"It's nothing, maybe I'll tutor you in pre-mushroom war Earth." Marshall laughed before heading out the window.

"Goodnight." Marshall said.

"Good night, Marshie." Fionna sighed as she walked to her dresser and pulled out her night close and a towel.

"Cake will be pissed that I'm gonna sleep all day." Fionna giggled.

She took one look out her window and sighed. "One day Marshall."

**ANYWAYS! Yeah that's it so I hope you like it! Worked forever on it. Went to a friends house for 3 days so I couldn't work on it sorry! Anyways! Yeah! I know a lot of you see this but don't read it and a lot of you read it but don't review, so I was hoping all of you who read this would review so I can get an idea of how many people I'm working for! It would mean a lot to me! (:**

**Anyways I hope you love this!**

**I talk to much…**

**Or type…**

**Or whatever.**

**I'll shut up now! C:**


	5. My Flower

**Fionna the Vampire Queen**

**~By Random Weirdo O.o**

**My Flower**

**~~I own nothing~~**

* * *

"Marshall! Marshall! Marshall Lee!" Huffed Cake as she ran after the vampire.

"Sup cake." Marshall waved hissing at his feline friend.

"We..*Huff*…Need! *Huff*… To talk!" Cake said all out of breathe.

"What about Catty Cake?" Marshall snickered.

"About *deep breath* Fionna…" Cake let out.

"What about her?" Marshall said turning a deeper gray.

"Drop the act, we both know you like her." Cake huffed with a seriously face.

"**Cough/Spasm attack/Choking noises** What?! I huh… Huh?!" Marshall stuttered, turning a deeper gray.

"Like I said, everyone in Aaa knows." Cake sighed.

"Everyone?" Marshall said, the color draining form his face thinking about Fionna rejecting him.

"Yeah, everyone except Fionna! And you need to change that!" Cake said, throwing her arms up.

"Well you tell me what to do!" Marshall screamed, before sighing and slowly floating down, landing on the ground. He rolled over on his side and picked the white flower beside him. He slowly started pulling off the petals whispering an old human game little girls in love played.

"And you're gonna sit there and let her go?" Cake said quietly.

"What?" Marshall said, holding the remaining of his once beautiful flower, a gold yellow bud.

"What if Prince Gumball or Flame Prince sweeps her off her feet? What if she leaves and you'll have to watch her love someone else?" Cake said getting closer to Marshall Lee and shouting.

"Shut up!" Marshall Lee hissed louder at Cake.

"And why are you trying to help her get a date with FP and PG, huh?! I bet you don't even love her!" Cake said, getting up in Marshall's face.

"SHUT UP!" Marshall screamed pushing Cake out of his face and covering his ear.

"No one has any idea how much I love her! So much that I would die alone and watch her be happy with someone else!" Marshall shouted tears welling up in his eyes, his hands gripped tightly on the fragile little flower.

"I would do anything to keep her safe…" Marshall whispered starting at the flower as the yellow bud grew larger and blossomed out into another flower with bright yellow petals that curled at the tip. The whole flower reminded Marshall Lee of Fionna. The white petals her hate. The golden petals her hair. Yet the flower was so small and fragile just like her. _She's so brave facing the world by herself… I can't let anything hurt her… _

"Marshall, I'm sorry… I-I didn't realize how serious-"

"It's fine. You're right." Marshall cut Cake off.

"So what do you want to do?" Cake asked quietly, her back to him while he wiped his eyes.

"I'm going to ask her." Marshall sighed.

"We'll I've got some out of town things I need to take care of, so I need someone to baby sit Fionna for three days." Cake said.

"She eighteen, not eight," Marshall sighed, knowing Fionna would be furious with a babysitter.

"I mean you, ya retard! You got 3 days alone to win her over, if you can't do that, there's no hope for you two!" Cake said before turning around.

"Just don't hurt her." Cake said over her showered before heading toward the tree house.

Marshall sighed a made his to the bitter coldness of the ice kingdom.

When he reached the crazy ice mound that was the Ice Kingdom he flew in the window and shouted, "Simone!"

"Who dares to inter the Ice Kingdom without my permission?! And who is the Who-mon of which you speak of?!" The Ice Queen screamed from her cave, entering the living room.

"Simone!" Marshall said, throwing his arms around the Ice Queen.

"Marshall Lee?! What is it you want? Did you come to right a song for me to give to Gumall?!" The Ice Queen asked getting excited.

"No, you crazy nut…" Marshall sighed thinking to himself. _Why can't you stop hurting me? Why can't you just remember and be there for me like you we're before? Why can't you give me Hambo and make things okay again? The world wasn't such a scary place when you where around, Simone…_

"Then what is it you want? Me and Gunter we're about to right some more fan fictions about Finn and Jak-"

"Enough crazy talk! I need you're help. Either you can help me or keep acting crazy." Marshall said becoming emotional and furious.

"Oh… I… uhh… Alright Marshall Lee, what is it?" The Ice Queen asked with a voice that Marshall thought was long gone and lost.

"Simone… I mean Ice Queen… I like this girl-"

"Oh who is it?! Is she pretty, oh, please do tell!" The Ice Queen squealed and danced around.

"You're acting crazy again!" Marshall said, furious that Simone was here and lost again in an instant.

"Oh, sorry, but please do tell." The Ice Queen said sitting on the corner of her bed.

"Well… Don't freak but… It's Fionna… She's so perfect and I love her so much… And I don't know what to do… I know I told you to stay away from me… But I was hoping you could give me some motherly advice since my mom's a bitch…" Marshall Lee sighed before looking up at the Ice Queen. He was surprised to see her eyes so calm and… familiar… Like he was talking to Simone and not a crazy old lady who he knew would never be able to bring back the same women who helped raise him.

"Marshall?…" The Ice Queen asked quietly.

"Yes, Ice Queen?" Marshall sighed.

"Why do you call me Simone? Is that my real name? I heard it echo though my head and heart and feel… something… Every time we talk I see flashes of… a young boy who looks a lot like you… Is that normal?" She asked with a hint of fear in her voice, not sure if what she thought made since.

"Those are questions you have to answer. Questions you have to sit down and think really hard about. The answers lie where you forgot them at. Once you remember, then you'll know." Marshall said feeling Simone's eyes scream her presence, trapped in the face and mind of the Ice Queen.

"I think Fionna likes you too. The way she hit me when I froze you that one time? She's never hit me so hard, not even when I stole Prince Gumball…" The Ice Queen sighed, "Marshall, I can't find love. And a part of me knows I once had it, but I'm afraid I've lost it forever. Maybe that's why I steal princes… Because maybe I'll never find one again. So don't let her go. Don't grow old and alone like me with no chance of love. Fight for her like I fight for the princes. Because like you and me and everyone, we all still feel a dash of hope that says that if we fight enough… Maybe we'll get to keep our prince…"

Marshall looked up to she the Ice Queen with tears down her face. And for once, he realized.

_I don't hate her… How could I? I hate that crown. I hate what it's done to her. She's always been there for me and always will be… No matter what she acts like or says with the crown on, she's still my mom. My Simone. How could I hate her… She so sad and alone. With no one to comfort her… She's probably so confused. Surrounded by books and photos of memories she doesn't know are hers…_

"Thanks Simone. How about some time soon we write a song, just you and me?" Marshall Lee smiled.

"Really?!" The Ice Queen sprang up with a smile.

"Yup. And it can be about anything you want it to be about." Marshall smiled.

"Oh yes! Please yes!" The Ice Queen danced.

"Okay thanks." Marshall waved before floating out the window… stopping and turning around. The Ice Queen was waving at her windowsill. Marshall flew back to the window, hugged the Ice Queen, and whispered, "Thanks Simone." be flying off toward the tree fort.

~ With Fionna and Cake ~

"No I don't!" Fionna yelled at Cake again.

"Yes you do!" Cake screamed back.

"But why?!" Fionna cried.

"Because I said so." Cake huffed.

"Whatever." Fionna sighed before slumping down on the coach and crossing her arms.

"If it makes you feel any better you're baby sitters Marshall Lee." Cake shrugged before turning her back to Fionna.

"R-Really?" Fionna breathed her answer, as she stood up and walked over to Cake.

"Yep. Why? You don't like him do you?" Cake asked.

"W-What?!" Fionna blushed before turning her back to Cake.

"You know. You don't like-like Marshall Lee do ya?" Cake asked.

"Uhhhh-hh… Nooo…" Fionna said turning redder.

"Oh really?" Cake asked turning Fionna around, "Why's you're face red."

"Because I don't like him!" Fionna said.

"Then why are you red?!" Cake screamed.

"Because I love him!" Fionna yelled, throwing up her arms.

"I knew it!" Cake squealed in fits of giggles.

"Just shut up about it okay?… He probably doesn't feel the same anyways…" Fionna sighed falling back onto the coach.

"Girl you can't take a clue can ya?" Cake laughed at her little sister in love.

"What do you mean?" Fionna said looking up hopefully at Cake.

"Look, you guys have been best friends for 5 years. And sometimes I think you love him more than me, now I ain't judging you," Cake said to Fionna face of guilt and shame, "But I just know he loves you to. Know I'll be gone for 3 days. If you can't get together with him before I'm back… Then I'll make yall kiss or something." Cake laughed.

"Oh shut up." Fionna laughed as she lightly punched Cakes arm.

"Go get some sleep, it's late and I know you and Marshall will be hanging so you need your rest. I'm just be packing and stuff so don't let me wake you." Cake said rushing Fionna up stairs.

Fionna sighed, grabbed some clothes and took a shower. She came out in her black tea shirt with a red 'O' with an 'X' threw it and her black night shorts. Of course the shirt being Marshall Lee's it was to big and made her shorts invisible and shirt look like a very loss mini dress, Fionna giggled when she looked at herself. It was like only yesterday.

Fionna was 16 and her a Marshall Lee and here went wondering around the outskirts of the land of Aaa for pre-mushroom world human stuff. Fionna had talked to Sam Strong lately and had been wondering for a long time, about other humans. She wanted to find anything that would help her find out more about her own kind. Her and Marshall digging throw old stuff and thing Fionna thought as scrap metal and junk, but everything Marshall saw had names. Fionna was fascinated with the words Marshall said and never forgot them even though she didn't know what they were. Things like 'car' or 'plane' and 'FM radio' or 'electric poles'. They were digging and looking when Fionna threw what Marshall called a 'laptop' over her shoulder. He was shocked and said he'd never seen one intact before. He told Fionna about the 'internet' and 'Facebook' and 'tweeting'. I was all a foreign language to Fionna but he was so excited. When they took it home he was excited to see that it had an old game called Slender Game and featured and scary faceless man called Slender Man. Marshall laughed and said he missed 'Slendy'. Fionna didn't know if that meant he missed the game or the person, which gave her nightmares after playing the game and thinking he could be real. Fionna and Marshall played till the computer battery died and it was a lot of fun. Fionna loved scary stuff and Marshall was the god of scary things. Of course that's when Marshall took the computer to his closet and said he'd hold on to it until he could find out how to charge it or get a new battery. That night Fionna had awful nightmares so Cake demanded Marshall Lee spend night till Fionna was over the 'Slender Man' after 3 nights of nightmares Cake got tired and told Marshall Lee to fix it. So Marshall gave Fionna his Slender Man shirt saying Slender Man couldn't hurt her if she wore it to sleep. Fionna remembered wearing it every night for almost 3 months because it was the first article of clothing Marshall gave Fionna. When asked she said she was scared of the Slender Man, but really Fionna just loved the smell of Marshall Lee all over her. Fionna laughed, thinking of all her and Marshall moments and how hard she feel for him.

"Heyy, baby." Said a dark voice from the windowsill.

"Ahhhhhh!" Fionna said, seeing Marshall Lee appear out of no where.

"Didn't mean to make you scream, oh wait, I always do." Marshall laughed. Of course Marshall had a sexually side, everyone knew he was perverted. It was just weird to Fionna because he was never sexual to Fionna. Maybe when they first meet, but over the years, Fionna brung out a sweeter and sweeter Marshall Lee, that everyone noticed.

"Hahaha, how do you know I'm not faking." Fionna laughed with a wink, playing along with Marshalls dirty side. She walked over and sat on her bed followed by Marshall. They laid back and laughed at how perverted there minds were and stared at the ceiling.

"So how's my baby doing?" Marshall laughed.

"Baby?" Fionna asked always hearing 'Bunny', 'Fi', 'Fionna', 'Tasty', or 'Good Little Girl'.

"Yeah, since I'm baby-sitting you." Marshall laughed.

"Fine-eeeee." Fionna yawned before snuggling into Marshalls arms.

"Haha, seem pretty tired. How about I let you go to sleep and I'll be here when you wake." Marshall laughed down at his little bunny on his chest.

"Don't go-oooo." Fionna sighed sleepily as she yawned again.

"Cake will get mad. I will tomorrow though." Marshall laughed at her request.

"Just wait till I fall asleep…." Fionna said more sleepily than ever.

"Anything for you, Bunny." Marshall smiled. _I wish it was always like this. I wish I could hold her in my arms every night. Cake's right, I can't let her go. I have to ask her. Before Cake get's back._

Fionna felt herself slipping away. She was so tired, but she knew once her breathing slowed and her heart rate dropped, Marshall would slip away into the night and be gone.

_I wish he could stay here and hold me all night. I wish he didn't have to ever go…_

Marshall felt Fionna grip on him loosen, heart beat slow and her breathing slow down. He sighed knowing she was asleep and Cake would be up stairs soon.

"Goodnight Fionna… I love you…" Marshall whispered so low he could barely hear it and kissed her head good night. He slipped out the window into the night, thought he was also in Fionna's dreams.

Marshall flew into his cave and to his house, walking in the door. He flew up to his room and picked up his ax base.

"She loves. She loves me not. She loves me. That's all I want. Her heart beats a melody, my soul wants to forever keep. She loves me. She loves me not. She loves me. That's all I want. I hear her voice inside my head, I wish she was in my bed. We'd laugh and cuddle all night long, and I'd sing to her my hearts love song. She loves me. She loves me not. She loves me that's all I want. My bunny, is way to frail. Her broken heart, leaves shattered trails. She loves me. She loves me not… She loves me. That's all I'll ever want…" Marshall sighed as he put down his base and picked up the flower from his dresser that looked like Fionna's hair when you picked the white petals like in a gave of 'Love me, Love me not'. He picked at the white petals that looked a lot like Fionna's hat and stopped on the last petal.

"She loves me." Marshall breathed the words with a skip in his heart. Maybe it was crazy to believe in the silly school girl game, but it was the closest thing to a sign he had.

* * *

**So I have a lot of explaining to do. For the past 2 years I was dating this boy. I thought we'd be together forever. Yeah he loved me, but I loved him more and didn't realize how much he took advantage of that. We broke up and my world came crashing down. It hurt so bad and then I found out that the last month of our relationship was a lie and he sleep with another girl (in December). I didn't find this out till February so for two months I thought it was all my fault. Anyways, in January he started going out with my best friend behind my back. So basically I've been thought hell. Anyways on January 25****th****, my best friend of 5 years asked me out. And I said yes. Now I'm happier than I been in a really long time. I was scared at first that it would be weird and we'd break up and lose our friendship, but out relationship is going a lot like Marshall Lee's would if him and Fionna get together. I love him so much and he's made me forget the pain I've been feeling lately. I haven't forgot you guys, you're comments kept me going strong in January. I loved reading the reviews when I feel down, so please review when you read this chapter. I think Fiolee is gonna happen pretty soon since it's Valentines day tomorrow and I'm in the love typing mood. (: Thanks for supporting me, you mean the world to me!**


	6. Cakes and Toy Searches

**Fionna the Vampire Queen**

**~By Random Weirdo O.o**

**Valentines Day with a Vampire**

**~~I own nothing~~**

"Good morning baby." said a husky voice in Fionna's ear. She felt Marshalls strong arms around her and snuggled her head into what she thought to be his chest and smiled.

"Heyy, bat-boy." Fionna giggled.

"Whatcha wonna do today?" Marshall laughed.

"Stay here and be lazy with you." Fionna said hiding under the covers with a giggle.

"Why don't I make you breakfast? Bacon pancakes just like Cake makes?" Marshall said, looking under the animal skin covers at a sleepy and giggly, little bunny.

"Okay." Fionna laughed.

Marshall slipped out the covers and before he could go any farther Fionna's strong yet soft had grabbed the back of his shirt.

"Take me with you…" Fionna whined, her arms stretched out and her hands closing and opening. Marshall laughed at the sight that reminded him so much of a little kid wanting to be picked up.

"Okay, okay." Marshall laughed as he scooped his little bunny up in his arms and floated down stairs. He set her down on the coach and covered her in a blanket before heading to the kitchen.

Fionna yawned sleepily while snuggling up in her blanket. She watched Marshall Lee float into the kitchen and smiled when she heard him begin to cook. She looked around the room wondering what they where going to do that day. She looked on the coffee table in front of the coach and saw a pile of papers. She picked them up to find that they were actually a calendar. Fionna looked to see that tomorrow was Marshall Lee's birthday tomorrow. Fionna knew it but she didn't plan a party because Marshall said he seriously didn't want one this year. But Fionna had completely forgot about a gift. Usually the party she threw him was a gift enough for him and Marshall really wasn't the gift getting type, unless you considered the 4 layered strawberry short cake Prince Gumball made him every year. Fionna jumped off the coach and made it half way upstairs when Marshall Lee caught her hand in his.

"Fionna what's wrong?" Marshall Lee said, turning Fionna around to study her expressionless face.

"Nothing." Fionna shrugged, "I just remember I made plans today and I need to go take a shower." Fionna said with no emotion. Fionna knew Marshall read the smallest of facial expressions very well. She couldn't let him know the plan that took only seconds for her to come up with. Fionna took a quick shower before brushing her hair and getting dressed. Today she wore her black 'Skillet' band shirt with a pair of light blue skinny jeans and her converses, topped with her hair down and a black beanie.

Fionna came down the stairs and sat on the couch with Marshall Lee who waited for her before he ate. Marshall had bacon pancakes on two plates with some butter and a bottle of syrup on the table. Marshalls where red of course, and his milk was red-ish pink, while Fionna had a glass of orange juice.

Marshall smiled when he looked up to see Fionna, because he loved when she dressed in the style he dressed in, but his smile quickly feel when she sat down and they began to eat.

"So where you going?" Marshall asked cutting into his bacon pancakes.

"Oh, it's a surprise, you'll see tomorrow." Fionna smiled thinking of her plan.

"Fionna, I said I didn't want a party this year. Really, I just want to spend my birthday with you." Marshall Lee sighed.

"Oh, don't be so selfish. I'm not planning you a party. Besides, it's just today. I'm gonna spend all day with you tomorrow." Fionna laughed before continuing to scarf down her bacon pancakes.

"Fionna slow down…" Marshall said with a frown on his face.

"Oh I can't Marshall, I have to leave as early as possible if I want to make it home before it gets too late. Besides I want tomorrow to be perfect, because I really need to tell you something." Fionna said standing up and grabbing her black skull bag filled with all the stuff she packed for this 'adventure'.

"Fionna, can't you tell me know?… Wait!" Marshall Lee said grabbing Fionna's hand before she opened the door.

"I'm suppose to be baby sitting you." Marshall Lee pointed out, hating to use something so childish against her.

"I'm 18. I can handle this. Trust me." Fionna said before opening the door. Marshall slide behind the door so the sun rays wouldn't hit him. Fionna stopped and turned around and kisses Marshall on the cheek before running out the door. And Marshall could have sworn a sun ray to the face would have burned less than the burning pleasure Marshall from his cheek. His sighed and floated into the living room and laid on the coach. After a few moments of silence Marshall couldn't take it and picked up the phone.

'Hello?' said a yawn from Marshall's friend.

'Hey, could you help me make something? I wonna surprise Fionna.' Marshall said into the phone.

'Uhhh, yeah sure. Just come to you're house now?'

'No Fionna's house. I'll explain later.' Marshall Lee said hurriedly.

'Oh! Okay. Be there in a few on Sterday.'

'Thanks Gumball.' Marshall said before hanging up.

~With Fionna~

Fionna didn't know if she'd succeed or not but she had to try. This was the most important thing in Marshalls life.

She walked past the Ice Kingdom and past the Candy Kingdom. When she came into the outskirts of the land of Aaa, she pulled out the map Cake had made long ago for Fionna. When she found what she was looking for she faces the South and started walking to the Land of darkness to the Demon Kingdom.

Fionna walked had to fight her way past the guards of the kingdom but once she was in demons ran from the sight of her. No one dared to mess with the Heroine of Aaa. The stories for Fionna greatly grew the father you traveled from Aaa. Some stories went from beating a giant man getting bear to beating a giant man eating robot bear to beating a giant man eating robot alien bear. Fionna knew better than to let lies get out of hand, but she didn't have Cake or Marshall around and she knew if she got cocky things could go bad for here, especially in a foreign place of evil.

Fionna walked into the nearest county jail and asked for a list of residents and past crimes. The scared demons didn't refuse and handed her a big book. After she replied no to their question of whether or not she needed anything else, they ran off in fear.

Fionna flipped through the book and found the residence she was looking for and headed for down town Demonvile. Fionna ignored the screams of demons as she ran through the streets. When Fionna came to an average looking apartment building she walked in and demanded a key to room A4. She ran up the stairs and caught her breath before opening the door. Fionna ignored the noises she heard and embarrassment she felt and she walked toward the sounds. She kicked in the door and grabbed the demon boy and threw him out the door, down hall, and out the other door into the hall way. He screamed at Fionna for throwing him into the public hallway naked, but ran screaming when he saw her face. Fionna turned to the girl laying in the bed know pulling on her clothes shocked.

"What the hell, Fionna" He screamed.

"Listen here and listen close. You're gonna tell me what I wonna know and you're gonna tell me now." Fionna said grabbing Ashley by her throat, still clearly mad from her last visit.

"Okay. Okay what ever you want, just don't hit my face, it's my only income." Ashley said, flinching at Fionna's grip. Fionna looked around the room, then at the dresser with the money on it and sighed.

"Where's Hambo?"

~With Marshall Lee~

"I knew it!" Gumball danced like a little girl in Fionna's kitchen.

"Dude! Shut-Uppppppp!" Marshall said, pulling up his shirt collar to hide his face and float up to the ceiling.

"When did this happen?!" Gumball squealed.

"Remember you're Halloween Party?" Marshall said, floating back down to Prince Gumball.

"Then?" Prince Gumball said with a grin.

"More like 5 years before then…" Marshall said with his face in the his hands.

"Dude! Why didn't you tell me?!" Gumball laughed his question.

"Because… You have the biggest, royalist mouth in the kingdom." Marshall said, looking at Gumball rudely.

"What?!" Gumball said with a hurt look on his face as he pulled a bag of flour down from the cabinet.

"Yeah dude you do." Marshall said annoyed as he pulled some eggs and milk out of the fridge.

"Name one ti-"

"Fionna's 16 SURPRISE birthday party." Marshall said, annoyed at the thought of how hard he worked to surprise her, which Gumball ruined.

"Well-"

"Bmo's secret about Football, Fionna's secret about Flame Prince, Peppermint Maids secret about Choose Goose, Cinnamon Bun's secret about Magic Man-"

"Okay, okay! I get it!" PG said, clearly annoyed as he snatched the eggs out of Marshalls hands.

"Dude chill. It doesn't matter anyways. Cake found out. Now I'm gonna tell Fionna." Marshall said breaking the eggs into a bowl.

"So how are you gonna tell her?" PG asked, pouring in some milk.

"Well I wrote her a song, so I'm gonna sing that. And then we're gonna eat cake together." Marshall said.

"That's why you called me? To make a cake and hook you two up?" PG asked, mixing in the flour and sugar.

"Well actually that's not all. Fionna's favorite cake is carrot cake. So I need you to help me since the only cake I know how to make is strawberry short cake. And I need you to… well… uhhmm…" Marshall said embarrassed.

"Well?" PG asked, stirring the ingredients.

"I kind sorta , need you to listen to my song and tell me if it's good..." Marshall said slightly embarrassed.

"You're Marshall Lee. You're songs are always good." PG laughed uncomfortably.

"But…" Marshall sighed.

"But what?" PG said, fixing up the cake batter.

"This if Fionna! And she has to like it… She has to…" Marshall sighed.

"I wasn't gonna tell you this, but yesterday Fionna came over while Cake was out, I guess talking to you, and she was talking to me… And she said she had something important to tell you. She wouldn't tell me because she was scared it would ruin something… But she seemed pretty concerned about it." PG said.

"Oh glob! Oh glob, oh glob, oh glob, oh glob! What's that men?!" Marshall said flying in circles really fast.

"Dude chill. Let's hear you're song." Gumball said, stopping Marshall and pushing him into the living room. Marshall could always count on Bubba-G when Fionna wasn't around to calm his nerves.

"Ok-Okay… Yeah here." Marshall said picking up his bass playing an A chord.

~With Fionna~

"Where's Hambo?" Fionna said.

"Why the hell does that thing always come up?! What's so important about it?!" Ashley shouted, but the last part came out as squeal as Fionna's hand gripped tighter around her neck.

Fionna slammed her other hand on the bed side dresser and the drawer slide open a little and a memory of a memory flashed into Fionna mind. She slide it open the rest of the way and moved the condom and pregnancy box over and pulled out Ashley's Cherry Blossom Wand.

"Why does this keep coming up, huh!? What's so important about this, huh?!" Fionna shouted.

"Noooo! Don't touch that!" Ashley freaked out and jumped up. Fionna grasped the wand with both hands and used her feet to slam Ashley against the head board with her feet dug into Ashley's stomach.

"Since it's only the price of a stupid stuffed animal that not very important, I guess this isn't either." Fionna said plucking one of the flowers from the wand.

"NOOO!" Ashley hollered at Fionna and reached for the flower only to yelp in pain and hold Fionna's leg in front of her stomach to ease the pain.

"Now. We're Hambo?" Fionna asked again.

"I don't know!" Ashley said before reaching for the wand again only to have the same reaction as before.

"I wouldn't want another poor blossom to get plucked. Oh, and it's sooooo pretty…" Fionna said rubbing one of the blossoms between her fingers.

"Wait, wait, WAIT!" Ashley said, her eyes growing wider.

"Yessss?" Fionna teased, cocking her eye brow up at Ashley, her eyes still on the little blossom.

"I sold him to the old witch. The one with the cane and the donut bushes! The one with the crazy eyes and is sad old and alone!" Ashley cried out.

Fionna smiled, "Thanks." She sad before kicking Ashley against the bed before walk walking to the, leaving the wand behind. Before Fionna could get to the door she heard Ashley crawl out of bed.

"_Ashleyicus Fighticus!" _Ashley shouted pointing her wand at Fionna. Fionna turned around expecting to be hit with some kind of beam throwing her off her feet only to see the wand exploded in Ashley's hand and for her to be thrown back on her bed.

Fionna sighed and walked off, heading back to Aaa, for a certain donut garden.

~With Marshall Lee~

"Was it really that good?!" Marshall said, shocked and humbled.

"Oh, it was so romantic! It's perfect!" Bubba-G clapped.

"Oh gee man… Thanks…" Marshall said with a small laugh.

"So back to that cake…" PG laughed as he looked at the kitchen.

"Well?" Marshall Lee asked as they walked into the kitchen.

"So how special is Fionna to ya?" Prince Gumball said, cocking an eye at Marshall.

"I'd crawl through the dessert for her… In the middle of the day… During global warming." Marshall said jokingly but in all seriousness.

"So…" PG said dropping the funny tone.

"She means the world and the stars and the whole universe to me. I'd do anything for her." Marshall said looking PG deep into his eyes to express his seriousness.

"Good!" Gumball laughed, "Because I've made enough for a 4 layered carrot cake!" PG laughed.

~With Fionna~

"WITCH!" Fionna screamed as she walked into the gate to the Witch's garden.

"What?! What do you want!? And we're you're Cat friend? Is she here for my precise donuts?!" The Witch yelled as she popped out of one of the donut bushes.

"No. This is a matter of business between me. And. You." Fionna said walking up to her.

"Okay what is it?" The Witch said eyeing Fionna.

"I need Hambo." Fionna said, staring the Witch start in the eye.

"That stupid doll? Didn't that vampire kid come in here asking for that once?!" The Witch hissed.

"Yeah. Well now I need it. You got it?" Fionna spat.

"Nope! Sold it. To my sister! HEHEHEHE! TRY getting it back from her." The Witch said with a rude smile.

"We're can I find her at this time of the day?" Fionna asked.

"Oh.. Probably hanging out with death." The Witch laughed evilly.

"Thanks bye!" Fionna said running for the candy kingdom.

~With Marshall~

"This is stupid! What if Fionna comes in and sees this?! It's so weird…" Marshall said. Gumball decide that Marshall should write 'Happy Un-Birthday' on the cake for Fionna, since Alice in Wonderland was her favorite movie. But he also decide Marshall should do it and it'll come from the heart. Well after scrapping off the blue icing 7 times already Gumball put his arms around Marshall and was guiding his hands for him.

"Technically you're doing it for me…"Marshall mumbled angrily and sighed with relief when PG was done.

"Yeah, but it still looks kinda sloppy like you did it." PG laughed.

"Yeah, yeah. Shut up and help me put it in the fridge!" Marshall hissed.

~With Fionna!

"Gumball!" Fionna yelled through the kingdom.

"Miss Fionna. What ever is the problem?" Pepper Mint maid said, running up to Fionna.

"Well I was looking for you, so it doesn't matter. Hey, where's PG?" Fionna asked.

"Oh? I thought you knew? He's at you're house. Got a call from there earlier." Peppermint maid answered confused.

"Oh cool. PG's probably hanging out with Marshall." Fionna laughed.

"Ah. So can I ask you a favor, Peppermint Maid?" Fionna said nervously.

"Well sure what is it?" Peppermint Maid smiled.

"I need you to take me to Death this instant." Fionna said, "Please, it's important." Fionna pleaded.

"Oh, Fionna suicide is not the answer!" Peppermint Maid said shocked.

"No! No! No!.. It's… Professional vampire business." Fionna said in a serious tone.

"Oh… Oh! Ohhhhh! Oh okay. Follow me." Peppermint Maid said grabbing Fionna's arm and leading her to the dinning hall. In there she lead Fionna to the third wall light where she pulls it down, revealing a secret cavern that leads to an under ground room. There Peppermint Maid pulled out a strange orb with a dark purple gassy thing floating in it. Peppermint Maid smashed it onto the floor and push Fionna into the gas.

"Peppermint Maid!? Where what?!" Fionna said trying not to walk in any direction in fear of getting lost.

"Oh, Peppermint Maid, it's been too long!" Death yelled.

"Oh Death! I haven't seen you in forever! Thank glob Fionna needed to see you!" Peppermint Maid squealed.

"Peppermint Maid? Why don't you just come see Death when ever you feel like?" Fionna asked.

"It doesn't work that way…" PM sighed.

"She can't come see me unless she brings a quest, and no ones really jumping to come to death…" Death sighed.

"Well I need a favor." Fionna sighed.

"Oh sure! Anything for bringing Peppermint Maid!" Death laughed.

"I need to see the Witch from the donut garden's sister." Fionna sighed.

"Oh her? Oh, go right in there." Death said pointing to the right where a door magically appeared.

Fionna made her way to the door when PM pulled on Fionna's bag, "Wait. When you're done talking use this." she said handing her an orb with green and blue gases in it.

"Oh thanks." Fionna smiled before walking into the door.

"No, thank you!" she heard Death yell after her.

"Who are you?" Came a voice from a witch who was really short and stiff. She looked very straight like a twig and her hair was short and untamed.

"Fionna."

"The Fionna? Fionna the Human?" The Witch's sister said coming closer to Fionna.

"Listen lady, what do you know about Hambo?!" Fionna asked, knowing she was running out of time before it would be really late when she got home.

"Look I need a stuffed toy you got from you're sister about 6 or 7 years ago." Fionna said demandingly.

"Oh you mean this?" The witch said pulling out a slightly more worn out Hambo!

"Yes, yes, thank glob, yes!" Fionna shouted.

"You want this old thing?" The witch asked.

"I'll trade you anything for that!" Fionna replied.

"Okay… Give me you're hat." She said.

"What!?" Fionna shouted in disbelief.

"Look, this is the most prized possession of the King of all Vampires and he's a half demon. This toy holds particles that give wands and other magic items great power for Wizards." The witch pointed out.

"Sooooo?" Fionna said, confused.

"Sooooo, every time he misses this thing, it's magic particles regenerates, which I can fill vials with, and sell them to wizards who need there use." The witch replied.

"So you need something of equal or higher value?" Fionna asked as an unfortunate idea came in her mind.

"Higher value you say…?" The sister witch said, becoming more interested.

"Look. I'm the most famous heroine in Aaa. If I give you something, everyone in Aaa will miss it and it'll be worth way more than that toy." Fionna sighed.

"What is it?" The sister witch asked, becoming excited.

"My hat." Fionna said pulling it out of her bag.

"You're… You're hat?!" The jumped with glee.

"Give me Hambo first." Fionna said.

"Here take it. Now the hat!" The witch sister said throwing Hambo down and catching the hat as Fionna threw it to her.

"Hey, thanks, you have no idea what this means to me." Fionna smiled before breaking the orb.

"Say hi to my sister for me! Thanks for the hat!" The sister witch yelled before her voice faded out and Fionna was sitting on the steps of the Candy Kingdom.

She looked down in her lap to see Hambo. The actual Hambo. The famous Hambo Marshall Lee had always talked about and loved. She smiled and shoved it in her bag before heading home.

~ With Marshall Lee ~

"Well thanks for having me but it's getting late. Should you head to bed?" Gumball said, announcing his leaving.

"Nah," Marshall yawned, "I gotta wait up for Fionna." Marshall sighed, "I'm getting worried…"

"She'll show up she Fionna the Human. She's fine." Gumball waved before closing the door behind him.

"Human… He clearly doesn't know how easily they can be hurt or killed or…AHHHH!" Marshall screamed. "I can't stand it! I'm going to look for her!" He shouted has he flew to the door and flung it open only to see an exhausted Fionna.

"Fionna!?" Marshall said fully picking her up, scared she'd collapse right there.

"Marshall…" Fionna sighed into him.

"Are you hurt?! Hungry? What's wrong?!" Marshall panicked.

"No Marshie… I'm just tired," Fionna yawned. "Can you take me to bed pwlease?" Fionna smiled sleepily.

"Sure." Marshall breathed a sigh of relief. "But don't you ever scare me like that again!" Marshall said, more playfully than mad.

"I'm sa-weee…" Fionna yawned. Marshall laughed. He loves when Fionna gets tired, because she talks like such a little kid when she's tired, which is a lot.

Marshall flew up stairs and into Fionna's room he slide Fionna gently under the covers then scooted in himself. No matter how tired she was, as soon as he slide in she grabbed back onto him, curling up in his chest.

"Good night, Fionna." Marshall Lee whispered, and kissed Fionna's head, thinking she was too tired to notice.

"Good night, Marshie. Happy almost birthday." Fionna whispered and giving Marshall Lee a kiss on the cheek, which was now a deep gray from him blushing.

**Awwwwwwww! I love it! Lol, so you guys are gonna have to wait because I was suppose! To write a new chapter for my other story. SOOOO yeah, I'll have to get that done. But enjoy. I've been working on this for the past 5 and a half hours! I freaking tired! Lol it's like 3:42 right now! Lol sorry, anyways I love you guys,, and the fan I PM'ed this week? Yeah, this one's for you! Wow! C: **


	7. Marshall Lee and Fionna 3

**Fionna the Vampire Queen**

**~By Random Weirdo O.o**

**Marshall Lee and Fionna 3**

**~~I own nothing~~**

* * *

"Good morning." Marshall heard a giggle in his ear. He opened his eyes, looked around the shaded only to rest his eyes on Fionna. Her long hair was all over the place in tangles. Her eyes were bright and shining, still slightly covered in makeup from the night before. She had slight morning breath but who didn't? And her smile was more amazing than her breath was not amazing.

"Good morning, Bunny." Marshall laughed pulling Fionna closer into his chest.

"Whatcha wonna do today, Birthday Boy," Fionna giggled at the name she gave him once a year.

"Hahaha, I don't care, anything really. Just not adventuring. I'd really like to say here with you today." Marshall said, hugging Fionna tight.

"Ok, well you go get a shower and I'll fixed you breakfast." Fionna giggled.

"Hahaha, okay." Marshall sighed, loosening his grip just enough for Fionna to wiggle out of his grasp.

Marshall sighed as he laid in the bed listening to Fionna climb down stairs.

_I should probably get up and go take that shower but I'd rather watch her cook. She always messes up and it's so cute… She'll probably spill some milk or drop the eggs when she opens the fridge-_

"Fionna!" Marshall shouted through the house as he flew as fast as he could down the stairs, through the living room and into the kitchen.

Fionna was frozen, starring at Marshall Lee, her hand gripping the fridge handle ready to open.

"I want to cook you breakfast, you go take a shower." Marshall said starring at the fridge praying she wouldn't open it.

"But… Marshy… It's you're birthday… I was gonna make you strawberry pancakes, strawberry muffins, and bacon and…" Fionna said with a deep sound of hurt in her voice, her smile fading to a deep frown.

"No, no. Don't be upset. I just really want you to get ready for the day, I have a surprise for you." Marshall gave Fionna a toothy grin, floating toward her and grabbing her hand off the fridge handle and holding it in his.

"Every year you do so much for me. Today isn't about me. It's about you." Marshall smiled at Fionna.

"But…" Fionna frowned looking down at her feet.

"Hey…" Marshall said lifting Fionna's head by her chin, looking her in the eyes.

"Please. For me." Marshall smiled down at her.

"Okay. But I'll be right back." Fionna smiled.

"Take as long as you need!" Marshall yelled after her before turning to the kitchen.

He opened the fridge to see that the cake was still there and as beautiful as it was yesterday. He pulled out the milk, butter, eggs, and any other ingredients he needs from the rest of the kitchen. He smiled when he heard the shower turn on up stairs and turned on the stove as he got everything ready.

"Marshy!" Fionna's voice whined from up stairs.

Marshall put the finishing touches on the breakfast buffet he had pre-paired for her then floated up stairs to find Fionna half in tears, half in anger with two of her favorite hair brushes stuck in tangled, wet mess of hair. She had on her 3OH!3 band shirt and neon blue skinny jeans with her mitch-matched mustache and robot socks on. Her shower towel was stuck in her hair along with the brushes, bobby pins, a beanie hat, and some hair clips all tangled in her golden curls.

"Help me, it hurts!" Fionna cried, tears streaming down her face as she yanked at one of the hair brushes, trying to free it form her hair.

"Okay, okay! Shhhh, don't cry, don't cry! I'll get it, just stop before you pull you're hair out." Marshall said as he flew over to her pulling her into a hug.

"Cake use to help me when this happened… Now what am I going to do?" Fionna cried.

"Hey. I'm here to fill Cakes spot. Besides, I'm sure the King all Vampires and the ere to the thrown of the Nightosphere can untangle some really long hair." Marshall laughed.

"Oh-okay." Fionna sniffed back tears.

"Come on." Marshall said bundling up Fionna's hair in his arms before picking her up in his arms as well.

Her floated down the stairs and set her on the floor in front of the coach and set up all the food on the coffee table. He then sat on the coach behind her where she sat Indian style in front of him and ate breakfast.

"This is really good Marshy, thank you-Owww!" Fionna said while Marshall worked his long fingers throw her hair removing the brushes and bobby pins.

"You're welcome and sorry, this is a lot harder since you're hairs wet, but blow drying it won't help either…" Marshall said, confused at how the beanie BMO knitted for her could get tangled in her hair so badly.

"IO can't believe you made all this while I was in the shower." Fionna smiled before taking a bit of her favorite breakfast food, wild berry muffins. On the table in front of her was the most delicious food she'd ever tasted. Bacon, pancakes, waffles, muffins, grits, eggs, french toast, milk, orange juice, sweet tea, and anything else Fionna liked was piled on the coffee table for Fionna and Marshall to eat.

As Marshall worked his way from Fionna's scalp further down Fionna sat in his lap while he took out bobby pins and hair clips piling them on the floor. Fionna sat in his lap, laughing when he got frustrated and giggling when he cheered himself for finally getting a knot out. She randomly feed him food here and there, laughing when he was so concentrated that he didn't notice that she purposely missed his mouth with a muffin or strip of bacon.

When Marshall was finished Fionna ran up stairs to see what her hair looked like, while he put up all the food, plates, and glasses.

"Wow.." Fionna breathed as she looked in the mirror. Marshall had taken the extra booby pins that lay on the ground and pin pieces of her hair to look layered and perfect instead of randomly laying around her face. Her long curls rolled down her back in golden curls like springs, bouncing into place when she walked. Her BMO beanie was laid on top of her head to hide the bobby pins perfectly.

"Like it?" A voice whispered in her ear. She smiled when she saw Marshall smiling at her in the mirror before wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close.

"You know what I wanna do?" Marshall whispered in Fionna's ear.

Fionna couldn't help but feel a shiver go down her spine at the tone in his voice. She kept a straight face as she replied, "What do you want to do?" She smiled, leaning back into her arm.

"I wanna watch some more of those home videos." Marshall laughed as he picked up Fionna bridal style and floated into Fionna's room. Using his foot he slide the box out from under the bed then bent down for Fionna to pick it up. Marshall headed down stairs and set Fionna down on the coach. He threw a tape in the VCR and hit play before wrapping Fionna up in his arms with a blanket.

Fionna let out a giggle before shhh'ing Marshall Lee as the TV flickered on and the tape began.

On the screen came Marshall Lee. He was sitting out side the tree house under the shade of a tree.

Fionna and Flame Prince were playing in the sun. He was trying to pick a flower for Fionna. Fionna would lose it in fits of giggles every time he bent down to pick up a flower, only to be enraged when he lifted his closed hand to Fionna, only to present her with nothing. Fionna took of one of her oven mitts and put it on Flame Princes hand. He looked at her then, slowly, bent down and picked up a flower. Amazed, Flame Prince jumped from the ground and stared at the flower. Flame Prince slowly reached to touched it with the other hand, but didn't in fear of burning it and handed it to Fionna. Fionna smiled and placed the flower in her hair before kissing the oven mitt on her fingers and placed it on Flame Princes' lips. A sigh came from behind the camera as it was dropped to the ground and Marshall picked up his outside sun hat and walked over to Fionna and Flame Prince before the camera fussed again.

"I'm sorry." Fionna said quietly.

"For what?" Marshall asked, glad there wasn't going to be an awkward silence from _that _video.

"You were video taping that because you were bored. It was Thursday and no matter what, Thursdays are you're days. I made you a third wheel because I had a boy friend… I was a bad friend…" Fionna said, tears welling up in her eyes.

"No… No you weren't… I was a bad friend. I was selfish and used 'My Day' as an excuse to invade on you're time with him. I was selfish and couldn't give up one day with you and that was wrong of me." Marshall said, pulling Fionna into a tighter hug to stop her from crying.

"But… I really hate that guy…" Marshall hissed.

"W-Why?" Fionna sniffed, looking up at Marshall.

"You brought him here. In a sense… you raised him. Taught him right from wrong, what the Land of Aaa has to offer, and what little good he should embrace in himself." Marshall spat.

"And once he was loved and excepted from others he left you, the one who loved him the most. The one who taught him to love. The one who made everyone else see the good in him like you. But if they really knew him…? Would they still love him so much like you?" Marshall seemed to wonder out loud.

"Marshy… I don't care about him any more… I only care about you." Fionna said with a half grin.

"But?" Marshall said looking at Fionna confused. All she ever cared about was what other people thought of her.

Just then the screen quit fuzzing and Marshall came on the screen.

"Fionna doesn't know it but I'm about to give her the best birthday present ever." Marshall laughed into the camera.

"She's been wait for me to come over all day, but I told her I wouldn't give her, her present till midnight. Because I'm giving her the best present last. So she doesn't know it, but I snuck in through the front door and I'm gonna give her, her present on camera." Marshall whispered.

"Not very sneaky, huh?" Came a voice from behind Marshall Lee, who let out a scream in shock.

17 year old Fionna fell out in a rage of laughter. "That was the BEST birthday present ever! I finally scared you! Me! A human scaring a vampire, the king of the vampires, ere thrown to the under world!" Fionna cheered.

"Yeah, yeah, get over it! Look you better take you're present before I take it home with." Marshall laughed, turning on the lights.

"No way!" Fionna breathed as she grabbed the sword Marshall held out for her. It was long and beautiful. The blade was a deep black with specks of sparkles in it like space. She handle was golden like her hair and in the center? A red bat symbol on one side and a blue bunny on the other.

"Marshy, I LOVE IT!" Fionna screamed throwing herself into his arms the camera dropping and fussing and the tape popping out of the VCR.

"That reminds me!" Fionna jumped up. "You're birthday present!"

"Fionna, get my present but stay up stairs. The sun has finally set and I have something for you too. I come get you when I'm done." Marshall said, feeling more nervous about tonight than he's ever felt in his life.

"Okay?" Fionna said curiously before heading up stairs.

Marshall ran to the hall closet and pulled out his secret surprise. A red oak picnic table he brought to the tree house, bubble glass candles, a red and white checkered picnic blanket, streaming lanterns, flower petals, and a bottle of wine. Anyone who thinks Marshall doesn't have a romantic side is sadly mistake. He rushed to fix up everything out side, hoping Fionna didn't open the curtains and look outside or come down stairs. When he felt everything was perfect, Marshall flew up stairs and knocked on Fionna's door. He heard shuffling around here and there before Fionna opened the door.

Marshall Lee held out his hand and smiled at Fionna. She giggled at the gesture and took his hand, letting him lead her down stairs to the living room.

"Marshall. We need to have a serious talk." Fionna said, blushing slightly.

"Does it have anything to do with why you've turned such a tasty shade of pink?" Marshall said with a chuckle.

"Well… yeah…" Fionna said, feeling her face turn red, as she felt more nervous than ever.

"Hahaha, good. I was hoping we'd get to talk about that." Marshall said as he lead Fionna to the door leading out side.

_Oh glob. Oh glob, oh glob, oh glob, OH GLOB! We're going outside! That's either really good and or REALLY BAD! What if wants to avoid the awkwardness and leave as soon as he can?! But he has to baby sit me… But what could possibly be good about going outside?!_

"Fionna. I know it's my birthday. But being 1,008 years old means nothing to me but the last 5 years I've spent with you. So to thank you for those 5 most amazing years of my life… Happy Un-Birthday Fionna."

Marshall said opening the door on the last part and watching Fionna's face.

At first Marshall thought she was about to cry. A look of surprise covered her face and tears welled up in her eyes. He grabbed her other hand and squeezed them tightly in his. She looked at him and smiled through tear filled eyes before letting go of his hands and raising hers to mouth, letting out a gasp.

"Marshall… I don't know what to say." Fionna breathed.

"Don't say anything," Marshall smiled, taking her hands again. "Just take it all in." Marshall smiled, floating backwards, leading Fionna outside by both her hands. She did what Marshall said and took in the sight. The sky was dark and black, lighted by the stars and a beautiful full moon. There were red, orange, and yellow lanterns strung from the tree and to the tree house criss-crossing over the picnic table in the middle. There where white, pink, yellow, red, and orange flower petals covering the ground, table, and seats. On the table was what looked like two wine glasses, a wine bottle, a cake see couldn't wait to see, and two bubble glass candles.

Marshall let go of Fionna's hand and turned to her.

"Like?" He smiled, asking Fionna her opinion on his hard work.

"Love." Fionna breathed her answer.

"So?" Marshall said pulling Fionna closer into his arms.

"So?" Fionna said, looking down at her feet and blushing a deep red.

"You had something for me? Or to tell me?" Marshall smiled.

"Oh yeah!" Fionna said. She reached for her backpack only to drop it to the ground. She dropped to the ground and started to reach into her backpack. Marshall kneeled down in front of her and watched as she opened her backpack and began talking.

"I know you've b-been looking f-for it forever… And it means the world t-to you… And you could never find i-it… but… here" Fionna stuttered through he little speech before pulling out Hambo and holding it out to Marshall.

Fionna looked up to see Marshall's face completely drained of emotion. One thing he never let happen was let his emotions show. As a vampire it was unacceptable. But she wasn't surprised when she saw tears well up and over flow, unwillingly falling off his face and onto Hambo. Fionna knew why it was so important to him. Why the Ice Queen was so important. To be honest, Fionna pitied the Ice Queen just as much as he did. Fionna was just happy to know that Marshall had the most important thing in his life back again.

"You think Hambo means the world to?" Marshall choked out his words.

"Well yeah, kinda…" Fionna's smiled slipped a little at his words.

In was silent for a while before Marshall slung Hambo out of his lap and across the yard, landing beside the picnic table. Before Fionna could ask what the hell was wrong with him, Marshall grabbed Fionna's face and before Fionna could think twice he kissed her. It was like a jolt of electricity running through Fionna's body. Everything she wanted, everything she wished would happen years before she knew she wanted it, had just happened. As soon as his surprise had come crashing down, he pulled away a few inches for them to look at each other face to face.

"I-I'm sorry… But… you are my world, Fionna." Marshall said, turning a deep gray.

Fionna looked at his embarrassed face and shot him a crooked grin before leaning in, closing in the space between there lips and kissing him again. If she thought him kissing her was awesome, her kissing him back was amazing. Marshall's eyes shot open in surprise, but slowly closed again as the kiss became more passionate. Fionna pulled away, forget how to breathe, and blushed a deep red under Marshall's stare.

"You gave me Hambo to…?" Marshall wondered out loud.

"To tell you something I've been trying to tell you for a few days now… Marshall… I love you." Fionna said, with a scared tone in her voice. Rejection wasn't an opinion. He kissed her first. He can't reject her now, right?

"Fionna, I always have. That's why I did this," he said pointing to the scene around them, "I love you, Fionna." he smiled.

"You do?! Really!?" Fionna said, a huge grin exploding from her face.

"Yes! Yes, I do! For four years now." Marshall laughed as Fionna hugged him.

"Oh my glob!… I love you, Marshall… Hey world! I love Marshall Lee!" Fionna laughed, before saying, "Sorry, that probably sounded crazy, huh?"

"Only if I can be crazy with you. Hey world! I love Fionna!" Marshall yelled, Fionna fell into his arm laughing.

"So what do you want to do now?" Marshall smile down at Fionna. She stood up and smiled before saying,

"I want to cuddle with my new _boyfriend_." holding her hand out for Marshall. He grabbed her hand but floated up looking at her.

"What about this?" Marshall laughed.

"Well enjoy that tomorrow, sorry. I don't want to spend another second out of your arms tonight." Fionna giggled before heading inside.

Marshall put up the cake and wine, blew out the lanterns and candles and headed up stairs.

He threw off his red shirt and skinny jeans and crawled into bed in his boxers and black t shirt.

Fionna came out the bathroom her hair in a long braid with a tank top and shorts on, and climbed into bed with Marshall.

"You were gonna have to work at this a lot?" Fionna laughed.

"Yeah, but you're worth it." Marshall said, pulling Fionna into his arms.

"And breaking up's not an option? If you're pissed you can take yourself into the other room and calm the hell down. I'm not losing the best thing that ever happen to me. I'm not losing my boyfriend and my best friend." Fionna said sternly.

"Of course. Besides you're worth it." Marshall said kissing her cheek.

"You know I'm hard to love. This won't be easy." Fionna laughed again, still serious.

"I've loved you for 5 years. It's not that hard. And no one said it'd be easy… But I know you're worth it." Marshall smiled before kissing Fionna on the lips again.

"I love you." Fionna said, looking up at Marshall.

"I love you more." Marshall said.

"No you don't." Fionna pouted.

"Yes, I do." Marshall said before pulling Fionna it yet again another passionate kiss. Well make-out more like it.

Marshall stayed up another night, listening to Fionna's heart beat. Her blood flow... Not knowing how this was going to work, but knowing that he had to make it work. And again Marshall just couldn't fall asleep. Not because his dreams were in habited by a little bunny like every night, but because for once he owned that little bunny's heart. And the bunny didn't know it till now, but she had stolen his.

* * *

_**Okay, I know I have a lot of explaining and I'm sorry. I'm so so so so so sooooooo sorry! Please go to my home page and read the new detail dated 3/25/13 at the very bottom of my profile. It will explain everything. I'm so sorry…**_

_**Enjoy…**_

_**R&R…**_

_**Love, Random…**_


	8. A New Beginning

**Fionna the Vampire Queen**

**~By Random Weirdo O.o**

**A New Beginning **

**~~I own nothing~~**

"Good morning, beautiful." Fionna heard a low whisper in her ear.

She opened her eyes to the dark room and looked up at the shadowy figure above her and leaned up, planting a kiss on his cheek.

"Good morning Marshy." Fionna giggled.

"You want some breakfast?" Marshall laughed, pulling Fionna closer.

"Yes, please." Fionna smiled.

Marshall reached over to the bed side table which already had two bowls, milk, spoons, and a few cereal boxes on it, which Marshall had probably snuck off and got from downstairs while she was asleep.

"Cinnamon Toast Crunch or Fruity Pebbles?" Marshall asked, pulling a small bed-in-breakfast tray on to the bed and sitting up, pulling Fionna into his lap.

"Fruity Pebbles," Fionna giggled as she sat in Marshalls lap and he made her cereal for her.

Fionna sat munching away on her food when she suddenly felt very awkward. She quit eating her cereal, set it to the side, and hurriedly wiped her mouth remembering she was a sloppy eater. She looked up at Marshall to see him smiling.

"Sorry… I, ughhhh, yeah, never mind…" Fionna fumbled as she began to feel more embarrassed.

"What's wrong?" Marshall asked, looking at Fionna worriedly, his smiled dropping.

"I didn't want you to see me pig out… Besides I'm huge enough, I shouldn't push it any more."

"What are you talking about Fi!?" Marshall said, looking at Fionna like she was crazy.

"I just don't want to do anything embarrassing or childish and make you not like me or think I'm weird or that I'm not 'girly' enough because I'm not very proper or lady like and-"

"Fi! Chill! Where is this coming from?!" Marshall asked turning Fionna around in his lap to face him.

"You are lady like. You're beautiful and sweet and kind hearted and nice. But you're also a fighter. And we've been best friends for years. I love you, Fi. I fell in love with you. All of you. Last week we had a pie eating contest, remember? You had strawberry sauce all over you. And when you smiled with sauce all over you're face… Look, you shouldn't be afraid to be yourself with me. You have before, you can now. I don't care if you eat you're cereal with your hands for glob sakes, I'd still love you!… You're my Bunny… I don't want you to feel weird about this relationship. I love you and don't want you to be anything less than my girlfriend, and in the future I want you to be so much more than that…" Marshall sighed, staring Fionna in the eyes.

She sat there looking at him in awe for a while before smiling and kissing him. Marshall could feel himself smiling into the kiss as he pulled away and laughed before saying, "Yum, Fruity Pebbles."

Fionna turned a deep red before reaching for the cereal only to drop it between them on her bed, causing her to turn a deeper red.

"Darn it!" Fionna said jumping away from the mess. Marshall laughed, picking up the bowl and setting it on the table.

"Your so clumsy… It's cute… Haha, I remember when we first meet you use to drop stuff all the time. Guess that aint changed a bit." Marshall laughed floating over to Fionna, who was slightly frustrated but amused.

"But seriously Fi. I know every embarrassing thing that's ever happened to you. How could you think you doing something embarrassing would make me not like you?" Marshall said pick Fionna up and heading downstairs.

"I don't I just don't want to ruin this… I'm scared, Marshy…" Fionna said, tears welling up in her eyes as Marshall set her on the coach.

"Please don't cry, Fionna. Glob please. I love you so much, it breaks my heart to hear you cry." Marshall sighed sitting beside her. Fionna's eyes instantly dried as she look over at him. She rubbed her eyes clean and looked at him with a deep frown.

"That was fast?" Marshall said looking at Fionna who's face was already slightly less red from crying.

"I don't want to hurt you…" Fionna whispered.

Marshall looked at her astonished. His mind was racing and he was worrying. They had just gotten together and in less than 5 minutes they had road a crazy rollercoaster of emotions and Fionna had started crying. He was so confused. _Globbit! I just want this to work and be perfect again and for things to be okay and we just got together, I just got her.. I can't lose her and what do I do?!_

Marshall grabbed Fionna and pulled her lips to his and she instantly jumped onto him. He laid back and she laid across him kissing him deeper and deeper. He suddenly flipped over on top of her and laid on her, taking in every part of her body. Fionna broke there kiss and she suddenly started kissing Marshall's neck, knowing his hot spot, his 'bite marks', making him hiss loudly. He pulled Fionna off his neck and attacked her neck, running his fangs down her skin, leaving her clinging to Marshall as she unbutton his shirt and pulling them off. Marshall reached up and pulled Fionna's hat off relishing Fionna's hair. Marshall drove his fingers threw her hair and pulled her face to his kissing her lips again. As the kiss got deeper Fionna thought she was going to go further before she remembered where she was.

"Marshall, not here." Fionna said pulling away slightly to stare at Marshall who was inches from her face as she took in deep breathes.

"Ahaha, Bunny, I just thought making out for a few minutes would help clear our heads a bit… You… did this." Marshall laughed, nodding to his black shirt and red button up on the floor.

"Oh, haha… Well okay, if you don't that fine." Fionna laughed, biting her lip at Marshall.

"So you want to?" Marshall asked looking his 'little' bunny up and down.

"Yeah, I mean, not here but yeah…" Fionna blushed a deep red.

"My place, when ever you want." Marshall winked as he laughed at their resent actions.

"Marshy? I'm want some chocolate milk…" Fionna said with puppy dog eyes.

"Haha, gotcha ya." He laughed before flying up stairs and grabbing the food tray, bowls, milk, and cereal and then flying into the kitchen and put up all the cereal and bowls in the sink. He pulled out two glasses, two straws, and poured the milk, mixing chocolate syrup in one and strawberry syrup into the other and then heading into the living room to find a… sight. Fionna was sitting on the couch wearing Marshalls black t shirt. Just his t shirt. Marshall walk in and sat beside her to find that she had on blue panties with black lacing decorating it. He smiled and looked at her.

"Comfortable?" he laughed before hading her her chocolate milk.

"Haha, totally. Clothes are very… uncomfortable. The less the better, I guess." She giggled sucking on her straw and smiling as she looked down at her chocolate milk.

"Well I think we'll get along just fine." Marshall winked, his dirty side leaking out.

"Perv." Fionna laughed, lightly punching him on the arm and laughing.

"Haha, yeah… But seriously, I think we'll get along just fine. We both love each other to the moon and back, were finally both comfortable around each other, and we'll never get bored of each other." Marshall announced.

"Hehe, how so?" Fionna said, as air went in her straw making bubbles. She giggled and blow into her straw as more chocolate milk bubbles formed in her cup. She giggled with joy and her eyes lit up and she blew more jumping into Marshall's lap, laughing. He laughed and blew strawberry bubbles into his cup smiling with joy at how silly they were. Fionna laughed blowing more bubbles as they bubbled over her cup and run down her hands and she let out a yelp and laughed and milk spilled on her shirt. She blew harder making milk bubbles over flow as she splashed them on Marshall who, grabbed Fionna and pulled her face to his before blowing in his straw making strawberry milk bubbles splash on her face. She let out a yelp before blowing more bubbles out of her cup and onto Marshall who laughed. Fionna gave up the bubble fight and poured her remanding chocolate milk on Marshall. He hissed before pour his on her and they feel into a heap of laughter on the coach. As there laughter faded into Fionna giggling, Marshall licked the strawberry milk off Fionna's face. Fionna leaned up and slowly kissed Marshall, the strawberry and chocolate milk taste in there mouths. Marshall pulled away and smiled, "You just proved I could never get bored of you."

Fionna giggled and stood up walking into the kitchen, with her vampire boyfriend following behind. She turned on the sink and started washing the milk off her starting with her hands. Marshall came behind her wrapping his arms around her waist and nuzzling his face into her neck. Fionna continued washing the milk off as Marshalls lips meet Fionna's neck. She giggled as she grabbed the sprayer and sprayed Marshalls head with it. Marshall jumped back in a hiss, before laughing and reaching for the sprayer which Fionna held up high, spraying Marshall some more. Marshall grabbed Fionna and picked her up bridal style as he reached up and grabbed the sprayer and spraying Fionna's head with it. She squealed with laughter as he sprayed her, and she began to be just as soaked as him. Marshall finally dropped the hose and laughed as he pulled some over Fionna's wet hair out of her face. She smiled at him and kissed in, sitting there in his arms, soaking wet.

Marshall flew them up stairs and into the bathroom, where they prepared to take a shower.

**Look guys, I'm soooooooooooooooooooo sorry. These last few months I've been MIA and I'm so sorry. I've been struggling with my depression/etc. and I'm back and working on writing chapters again. Long story short, I could write for the past few months and I'm sorry,, It's just… A lots been going on…,…, Anyways! Sorry the making out is so bad I suck at writing 'lemon' stuff so I wont be doing it ((probably because I've never had sex…)) Anyways! I hope you enjoyed this. **

**Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to enjoy the rest of my chocolate milk that 'inspired' me. **

**(:**


	9. A New Beginning (part 2)

**Fionna the Vampire Queen**

**~By Random Weirdo O.o**

**A New Beginning (part 2) **

**~~I own nothing~~**

**LOTS OF LEMON LATER**

"Fi… Fionna?!" Marshall panted as he looked over at Fionna blushing as she wrapped her shower towel around her hair and began to get dressed.

"Yes…?" Fionna said with a sly grin.

"I… I thought you were a virgin…" Marshall said, staring at Fionna as she put on her black short shorts and "Sleeping With Sirens" band shirt.

"Haha… Now why would you ever get an idea like that?" Fionna said, biting her lip at Marshall and giving him an innocent look.

"But who…? When…? Why…?" Marshall said, his mouth still gapping open as Fionna straddled Marshalls waist as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"That doesn't matter. You're not a virgin. I don't know who, when, or why but I don't care. And neither should you. All" Fionna said, kissing Marshalls neck, "That matters" Kissing him again, "Is that I" Again, "Love" And again, "You." Fionna smiled before jumping off Marshall and heading down stairs. Marshall trailed after her still losing himself in her curls of hair and… curves…

"So! I was thinking…" Fionna threw her head back and smiled when she caught Marshall staring at her figure. "We could go for a walk." Fionna smiled, picking up Marshall Lee's "sunlight umbrella".

"Haha, sure…" Marshall said, now dressed in her black skinny jeans and same band shirt as Fi's.

"And we can go see PG… Hey… Did you match me on purpose?" Fionna laughed as Marshall grabbed her hand, put up the umbrella and open the door.

"Maybe I wanted all of Aaa to know who my lady was…" Marshall said with a laugh.

"Haha, well aren't you a sweetheart. Where did this come from?" Fionna smiled as Marshall wrapped his arm around Fionna's waist and flew up into the sky.

"No where darling. Next stop Candy Kingdom." Marshall laughed as he pecked Fionna on the cheek and flew off.

~ At the Candy Kingdom ~

"Well on behalf of the Candy Kingdom, I'd like to congratulate you two on you're new relationship." PG laughed.

"I still _can't_ believe you _knew_ and _didn't _tell me!" Fionna smiled before lightly punching PG on the arm.

"But! I just _knew_ that Marshie couldn't have made that cake by himself!" Fionna laughed before taking a bite of one of Prince Gumball's cupcakes.

"Wha- Oh come on!" Marshall sighed as PG threw his head back laughing.

"What can I say? I'm a master chief." PG laughed.

"Only because of my great baking skills, babe." Called a familiar voice.

PG was come over with a look of shock as he looked at the door to see…

"Hope I'm not interrupting anything,_ Honey Bun… … … Fi… Marshall…" Flame Prince said as he came into the room._

"_Oh my glob…" Marshall breathed, looking at PG who was now a scarlet red and had a worried look on his face. He was looking straight at Fionna… who had her mouth gapping open staring at FP as he came and put his arm around PG._

"_Gumball… Flame… You're gay…"_

_Just then a boulder came crashing through the windows that were specially taped up to keep the sunlight out. Marshall jumped to the wall and covered his face which was smoking. FP grabbed PG and dove under a nearby table. Fionna looked through the whole to see a figure jump through the window and hit her in the hit knocking her out and to the floor. It picked her up and jumped out the window. Scream could be heard from other parts of the castle and kingdom. Marshall hissed as he jumped to the window only to hiss and jump out the sun as his whole body ached and he felt like his whole body was burning alive. He heard Fionna's voice fading from range, "MARSHALL!" _

_DU-DU-DUUUU! _

_Cliff hanger? Dramatic?_

_I hope! Sorry it took so long!_

_I'm seeing a therapists!_

_I'm on some crazy pills because I'm severally depressed and anorexic blah blah blah,,_

_I'll try to get better and fast!_

_Enjoy! _

_Sorry, couldn't do any lemon, my moms monitoring my computer because I'm crazy and life sucks!_

_Bye Guys,, LOVE YOU! :*PS to the person I private message and talk about,, I read your message but I cant reply back right now,, I just had time to upload and get off sorry,, Ill reply back as soon as possible! _


End file.
